My Little Evolved
by Mario LR
Summary: Vergil, después de que un virus desatara el infierno en la ciudad en donde vivía, sus días fueron llenos de guerra y muerte. una de esas luchas acabo por llevarlo a otro mundo, ahora Vergil deberá encontrar un modo de regresar a su mundo y concluir los asuntos que dejo pendientes.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

 **Un nuevo mundo.**

Esta historia comienza con un joven de 15 años de edad, pese a su temprana edad vivió desde hace mucho peleando entre las ciudades infectadas o también llamadas zonas rojas, este respondía al nombre de Vergil Wayne, uno de los pocos sobrevivientes de los llamados 'evolucionados' nombre que fue decidido por Alex Mercer en sus días de vida, pero en quien nos centramos en este momento es Vergil, este chico vestía con una chaqueta gris oscuro con capucha, debajo un polo negro y unos jeans azules, sus ojos eran color celestes, su cabello era negro con unos mechones color purpura e iba encapuchado, en estos momentos se encontraba en la parte superior de un edificio alto. — aun no me creo que haya muerto, es imposible. — se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, hace un tiempo Alex Mercer fue asesinado por James Heller, Vergil lo veía como un hermano, el cual lo rescato de ese infierno y le brindo una segunda oportunidad.

Aunque su objetivo aún estaba claro… Eliminar a la Blackwatch, el objetivo que Alex no pudo cumplir, él lo retomo.

—Debo apresurarme. — Vergil tenía la costumbre de hablar consigo mismo, por alguna razón, no encontraba a más evolucionados, se suponía que iban a ayudar a Alex en su pelea contra Heller, pero cuando llego, todo estaba desierto solo quedo la destrucción que dejaron en esa batalla.

—iré más rápido por tierra. —volvió a comentarse para sí mismo, al momento en que lo dijo, salto del edificio hacia abajo, emprendiendo una carrera de frente, al cabo de unos pocos segundos llego a la entrada de una base militar de dicha organización, en medio de su recorrido tomo un auto y lo lanzo contra la puerta para destruirla, el sonido atrajo a los infectados que no tardaron en librar una batalla con los soldados. — tengo que ir más a fondo. — susurro- debo encontrarlos. — Vergil entro a la base por la brecha que había creado, de inmediato se adentró a lo más profundo destruyendo puertas y aniquilando a todo aquel que se interpusiera, al parecer había llegado a su destino, una puerta de hierro en especial, adentro se encontraba uno de los oficiales de alto rango.

—veo que llegaste lejos, chico. —dicho líder hablo por un micrófono desde adentro de la habitación su voz se transmitía a través de unos parlantes en la esquina de la habitación en donde se encontraba Vergil. —¿Qué te hace querer llegar tan lejos? - pregunto con mucha curiosidad.

—solo termino un trabajo que no termino de realizarse. — respondió. —si no saldrás, espero que no te importe si entro. —comento al tiempo que sus brazos tomaban un color oscuro e incrementaban su tamaño dicho poder se le conocía como 'masa muscular' el cual incrementaba la fuerza del usuario al punto de poder hacer frente a un tanque de guerra, ya con la masa muscular puesta, Vergil empezó a golpear la puerta, cada uno de sus golpes hacia que la puerta se abollara, la puerta no resistió tal intensidad y termino cediendo, Vergil entro caminando a la habitación, vio a varios científicos asustados por su presencia, el líder se mantuvo firme empuñaba una pistola entre sus manos apuntando directamente.

—sé que no te hare cambiar de opinión, pero si aún eres humano, ayúdanos a acabar con el mal que se esparció por nuestra tierra… ayúdanos a destruir esta infección. — pidió el capitán, a lo que Vergel respondió.

—solo me piden ayuda para limpiar el desastre que ustedes provocaron, lo siento, pero no puedo cumplir tu petición.

—Entonces solo muere. — el capitán disparo a discreción en un intento inútil de herir a Vergil, cada herida de bala que le provocaba se regeneraba en cuestión de segundos — lo lamento…pero esa petición también es imposible. — añadió Vergil tomándolo y levantándolo del cuello, el capitán luchaba por liberarse, intento dar golpes y patadas, de nada serbia, Vergil termino con su sufrimiento presionando su agarre añadiendo más fuerza de lo normal cosa que ocasiono que se lo destrozara, el cuerpo del capitán se volvió del color de la sangre seguidamente de fusionarse con Vergil, la segunda habilidad de dicha técnica era que podía ver recuerdos de la persona a la que consumió, pero mientras los revisaba y sin que lo notara uno de los científicos le inyecto una sustancia por el cuello, ocasionando que Vergil caiga de rodillas agarrándose la cabeza. —"no lo vi venir" — Vergil empezó a hablarse internamente. — "¿Qué fue eso? Siento que la fuerza se me va ¿Qué me hizo?" — Vergil salió de la habitación a toda prisa y capturo a uno de los científicos que escapaban con las fuerzas que le quedaban —¡¿Qué me hicieron?! — dijo casi gritando y en tono interrogante.

—No tengo por qué responderte, mátame ahora, no hablare más adelante. — respondió, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo inútilmente, sus ojos hablaban por si solos.

—Vienes conmigo. — sujetando al científico del cuello salió del edificio, conteniendo su fuerza en el brazo para no matarlo y corriendo al mismo tiempo para que no lo alcanzaran los soldados o vehículos blindados de la Blackwatch.

* * *

 **Minutos más tarde**

Vergil llego a un edificio abandonado llevando al científico al último piso y bloqueando la entrada.

—supongo que ahora si podemos hablar más tranquilos. — el científico estaba algo asustado aun, pero no se negó a seguir la conversación.

—como dije, no te diré nada. —respondió.

—hay varias formas de hacer hablar a una persona. —Vergil tenía un rostro algo sombrío mientras miraba al suelo al decir esas palabras. — hay muchos y distintos métodos, como por ejemplo la tortura, solo una vez pude escuchar los gritos de una persona. —esta vez levanto el rostro con algo de enojo. —fueron los de mi madre al ser comida por los infectados por el virus, virus que ustedes crearon, tienes suerte de que aun estés con vida, quisiera matarte ahora mismo, pero no me dejare llevar de momento. — Vergil tomo asiento en una silla que parecía llevar ya mucho tiempo allí. — supongo que empezare por romperte uno a uno los huesos, bueno eso depende de que me respondas. — dijo en tono amenazante.

— ¿no sería mejor que me consumieras? Tengo entendido que pueden ver los recuerdos de las personas a las que consumen. — respondió el científico imitando la acción de Vergil y tomando asiento al frente de él, sabiendo que la huida sería inútil.

—no soy tan estúpido, si lo hiciera no habría quien me fabrique el antídoto. — dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

—entiendo, sabes… lamento lo de tu madre. —dijo en tono de compasión.

—no necesito tu lastima, eso fue algo que deje hace mucho. —contradijo.

—Hablo en serio, perdí a mi hija por culpa de esas cosas, no eres el único, todos hemos perdido algo, tal vez podría ayudarte, pero necesitare ciertas cosas— esas palabras llamaron la atención de Vergil.

—todavía no me has dicho que me han hecho. —volvió a responder.

—es una especie de cura, la única manera de contrarrestarla seria infectarte nuevamente, inyectándote el virus de nuevo, pero… ¿seguro de que no quieres deshacerte de él? — pregunto.

—el mundo en el que vivimos actualmente me ha demostrado que el más fuerte es el que sobrevive, tengo como objetivo destruir a la causa principal del virus luego hallare una cura masiva para destruir este infierno. — dijo levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia una de las ventanas de la habitación.

—suena agradable, pero parece un sueño imposible. — respondió en tono más bajo, pero aun audible.

—los humanos pensaron que era imposible volar cuando veían a las aves, en base a eso inventaron los aviones, pensaron que era imposible recorrer mares enormes, en base a los peces inventaron los barcos y submarinos. —dijo Vergil mirando a través del cristal de la ventana.

—entonces… ¿Cuál es tu base? — pregunto interesado, dicha pregunta hizo que Vergil se quedara en silencio un rato, procesando su respuesta.

—el ayer, como dijiste antes, todos hemos perdido algo, mi base son los días del pasado, ansió volver a esos días, donde nadie tenía que preocuparse de amanecer muerto al día siguiente, en el que las familias puedan vivir tranquilos sin desconfiar que alguien en quien confíen sea un infectado y tengan que matarse los unos a los otros, esa es mi base, para ello tengo que eliminar la raíz del problema. —respondió aun mirando el cristal de la ventana en frente suyo, ya más calmado a comparación de cuando llego al edificio.

—pero, aun si nos eliminas habrá más personas que intentaran hacer lo mismo en un futuro, y podría ser en escala mundial, ¿Qué harás? — pregunto el científico, dudando en las palabras de su secuestrador.

—entonces los volveré a combatir y eliminare su raíz nuevamente. — volvió a responder en defensa a dicha pregunta.

—sabes, suena bien todo lo que dices, incluso me dan ganas de ayudarte, pero no hay nada que verifique que cumplirás con tu palabra.

—tampoco hay nada que verifique que usted me ayudara con mi problema, escuche… le he dado una segunda oportunidad de seguir viviendo, cosa que no he hecho hasta ahora, por lo que si me ayuda, olvidare que nos conocimos y te dejare volver a donde perteneces, pero si se da el caso contrario me asegurare de romperle hueso por hueso y me asegurare de que no mueras para que sientas todo.— dijo a la vez que volteaba a ver al científico, pero con una mirada fría, que no mostraba nada de ira, enojo, alegría o tristeza, esos ojos no mostraban el brillo que mostraría una persona normal, demostrando que Vergil perdió su humanidad hace mucho tiempo, esto asusto al científico, aunque ya había trabajado en cosas peores, una cosa era experimentar con otros seres vivos y otra era que se lo hiciesen a él, parecía que el destino decidió cobrar factura y hacerle pagar por todo lo que había hecho.— espero que captes lo que dije. — esto último lo dijo volviendo a voltear su mirada para dirigirla al exterior del edificio a través de la ventana.

—supongo que no tengo opción ¿verdad? — pregunto algo asustado.

—te di a elegir dos caminos, eres tu quien tiene la última palabra.

—sabes, no es muy común escuchar a alguien de tu edad hablar de esa manera. —comento haciendo una breve pausa para poder dar su respuesta. — si lo hago perdonaras mi vida ¿cierto?

—solo por esta vez, si volvieras a cruzarte te asesinare sin pensarlo dos veces, ¿Qué respondes?

—no me convence mucho tu respuesta, pero no tengo otra opción, acepto. — respondió el científico.

—sabia decisión, prepárate. - al tiempo que decía esto, Vergil se acercaba al científico quien aún parecía asustado.

—¿Qué me vas a hacer? Prometiste que…— hablo casi tartamudeando al ver que Vergil se acervaba a él.

—no adelantes los hechos, te llevare a la base de la que salimos, no te dejare aquí, si lo hago podrías ser asesinado por un infectado de la zona, o puede que huyas, pero terminaría en lo mismo. — dijo calmando al científico.

—¿volverás a llevarme del cuello? Déjame decirte que casi me lo rompes, te recuerdo que muerto no te sirvo de nada.

—creo que se me pego la costumbre, supongo que hay aún algún vehículo que funcione por aquí. —respondió.

—¿sabes conducir?

—yo no, pero los que consumí si sabían, así que no habrá problema. —respondió al tiempo que se dirigía a una puerta que llevaba a unas escaleras para poder ir a la primera planta del edificio y salir de este.

—vamos entonces. —dijo siguiendo a Vergil.

Una vez llegaron a la planta baja del edificio y salieron algunos infectados se abalanzaron contra ellos, haciendo que Vergil los contrarrestara para defender al científico, aunque estaba perdiendo fuerza aún tenía la suficiente para poder matar a dichos infectados que alguna vez fueron personas normales.

—busca algún auto que nos sea útil, te cubriré la espalda mientras tanto. — dijo Vergil al momento que tomaba a un infectado del cuello y lo estrellaba contra el piso.

—estoy en ello. —el científico iba corriendo a uno de los de los autos, pero un infectado se le atravesó en el camino, haciendo que el científico retroceda y callera de espalda, antes de que el infectado le hiciera algo, Vergil llego desde arriba tomándolo y lanzándolo contra otro infectado.

—¡date prisa!

—s-sí. —el científico se levantó y retomo su ruta hacia el vehículo. — listo, vámonos. —dio aviso a Vergil, ya casi todos los infectados habían sido eliminados.

—metete adentro y espera. — respondió, aparte de los cuerpos de los infectados había algunos militares muertos, así como también armas en el perímetro, Vergil tomo dos fusiles y una mochila media abierta que contenía municiones y algunas granadas, con esto en mano fue corriendo hacia el vehículo, una vez dentro le dio uno de los fusiles al científico.

—¿y esto? —pregunto por la repentina acción de Vergil, alguien normal no le daría un arma a su enemigo por lo que era muy extraño para el que Vergil hiciera eso.

—no te voy a poder cubrir todo el tiempo, si no sabes disparar, aprende en el camino, baja el cristal y empieza a apuntar, aquí hay municiones, ve practicando. — dijo al tiempo que le daba también la mochila y encendía el auto. —nos vamos.

* * *

 **Minutos después.**

En estos momentos Vergil conducía a toda velocidad el auto, arrollando a todo ser que una vez estuvo vivo, el científico que lo acompañaba, sentado en la parte trasera practicando tiro al blanco desde su ventana como le recomendó Vergil.

—tenemos un problema. —hablo el científico desde atrás. — nos persigue un cazador.

—¿enserio? —pregunto Vergil al mismo tiempo que miraba el espejo retrovisor el cual reflejaba una especie de humanoide de gran tamaño que corría en cuatro patas como un animal, el cual iva a gran velocidad, los ojos de la criatura eran rojos y se podía ver como sobresalían sus colmillos, como si esa cosa no tuviera labios— "supongo que si nos sigue, no puedo librar un combate en estas condiciones, debo acelerar" —se habló internamente— sujétate— esta vez le hablo al científico al mismo tiempo que pisaba el acelerador

—por cierto, no te dije en dónde está el virus, ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? — pregunto el científico recordando ese detalle que se le escapo anteriormente.

—vamos al lugar de donde te saqué, las bases de la Blackwatch paran experimentando con seres vivos, con el objetivo de estudiar y al mismo tiempo dominar el virus, debe quedar algo allí, ya destruí gran parte de sus defensas por lo que los soldados restantes deben haber evacuado el área, o dado el tiempo que paso puede que aún lo sigan haciendo, te traje por que debes tener conocimiento de en donde se encuentran puesto que ya trabajaste allí con anterioridad. —dijo respondiendo a la mayoría de dudas que tenía el científico aun en su cabeza.

—entiendo y… ¿Qué haremos con esa cosa? —volvió a preguntar esta vez refiriéndose al cazador que los seguía de cerca.

—lo intentare perder en el camino, si eso no funciona, tendremos que correr adentro del edificio apenas lleguemos para que puedas volver a inyectarme el virus y así poder combatirlo—volvió a responder.

—por cierto, llevas puesta esa capucha desde que salimos de la base, ¿hay algún motivo en especial? —volvió a preguntar, esta vez refiriéndose a los ropajes de Vergil.

—ninguno en especial. —respondió ocultando su verdadera respuesta. —"aunque en su mayoría la llevo porque me recuerda a Alex, el también iba de la misma manera" — pensó a la vez que recordaba cómo iba vestido le persona que le dio una segunda oportunidad de vivir en ese mundo— prepárate, la base esta al voltear esta esquina.

—yo estoy listo. —dijo a la vez que recargaba su arma y tomaba la mochila con municiones colocándola en su espalda.

—llegamos, sal ahora hay que correr en adelante. —hablo el encapuchado al tiempo que tomaba su fusil y abría la puerta y empezaba a disparar a dichos cazadotes, mientras caminaba hacia atrás, el científico imito sus movimientos y también empezó a disparar. — ¡ve y saca el virus, hare de señuelo un rato! — ordeno, el científico hizo lo que le pidió y corrió lo más rápido posible al interior de la base. —"bien, empecemos"

Vergil dio un gran salto hacia arriba del edificio, aunque a comparación de cuando tenía toda su fuerza el salto fue menor y tubo que agarrarse del borde de una ventana y usando sus brazos dio otro salto para poder llegar al techo de este, los cazadores no tuvieron problemas para hacer lo que Vergil hizo y llego al techo sin problemas, con fusil en mano empezó a disparar a diestra y siniestra a la criatura mientras corría, el cazador hizo lo mismo y empezó a perseguirlo, al cabo de unos segundos Vergil se quedó sin balas.

—"me quede sin munición, no puedo librar un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, si lo hago lo más seguro es que muera, debo huir". —Vergil lanzo su arma al cazador el cual la recibió con su hocico y la destrozo con de un mordisco. —"acabare de la misma manera si peleo" — pensó al tiempo que corría al borde del edificio solo para dar un salto a la planta baja del edificio aterrizando de pie sobre el piso, sin embargo, callo de rodillas después de esa acción. —"he perdido más fuerza, cada segundo que pasa me vuelvo más débil, necesito el virus ahora" —se dijo a si mismo al tiempo que se volvía a poner de pie e ir al corriendo al edificio, una vez dentro corrió hacia lo más profundo bloqueando las puertas con cualquier cosa que encontraba, sillas, mesas o algo que pudiera obstruir el paso. — "no es mucho, pero será suficiente para que se le dificulte llegar aquí"

—¿quien anda allí? — se oyó una voz que provenía de más adentro, Vergil reconoció de inmediato dicha voz, la cual pertenecía al científico que lo acompaño hasta allí.

—no creo que sea buena idea hacer ruido, estamos rodeados. —respondió.

—oh eres tú, ven, tenemos problemas. —volvió a hablar el científico desde una de las habitaciones, Vergil siguió el sonido de su voz y fue hacia la habitación, dentro de esta habían varios frascos de cristal con líquidos de distintos colores.

—¿no encontraste el virus? —pregunto Vergil con algo de temor, si no adquiría la fuerza que le daría el virus, salir de allí era una muerte segura.

—ese no es el problema, ven toma asiento. —hablo el científico, al tiempo que jalaba una silla, Vergil siguió sus indicaciones y tomo asiento en dicha silla. —primero, para solucionar el problema, necesitamos tu fuerza, esto puede doler un poco. —hablo, y sin dar aviso le clavo una inyección que contenía un líquido rojo oscuro en el cuello de Vergil, una vez inyectado todo el líquido, Vergil cayó al piso casi gritando del dolor, el científico no podía verle el rostro puesto que estaba aún encapuchado, arrodillado en el piso y con las manos en el suelo, pero en sus manos pudo ver como las venas sobresalían de manera exagerada. —resiste.

—¡¿qué diablos me hiciste?! —alcanzo a decir entre todo el dolor que estaba soportando ahora mismo mientras respiraba de manera agitada.

—te di una sobredosis del virus, si tus células aún tienen restos del virus que te hizo un evolucionado, estas deberían tomar las que te inyecté para poder contrarrestar los efectos de la cura y al inyectarte una sobredosis, lo más probable es que adquieras más fuerza de la que obtuviste anteriormente. —explico el científico mientras que caminaba alrededor de Vergil que aún continuaba en el piso.

—¿Cuánto tardara esto? — pregunto mientras levantaba el rostro, el científico el verlo, pudo notar como las venas también sobresalían del rostro, al cabo de unos segundos se estabilizo, las venas desaparecieron de su cuerpo y su respiración volvió a la normalidad.

—supongo que ya termino el efecto, ¿Qué tal te sientes? — cuestiono, al ver que su acompañante empezó a levantarse.

—¿en cuánto surtirá efecto? —dijo Vergil respondiendo la duda del científico con otra pregunta.

—¿a qué te refieres? —devolvió la pregunta algo confundido.

—es cierto que ya no siento que se me valla la fuerza, es más aumenta, pero… lo hace muy lento, por eso, cuanto tiempo tomara para recuperar mi energía por completo.

—vaya… lo que temía, eso empeora las cosas. — respondió, al tiempo que apoyaba las manos en la mesa más cercana con la cabeza gacha.

—¿paso algo?

—creí que eran rumores, pero al parecer lo harán… la Blackwatch piensa volar esta ciudad.

—¿a qué te refieres?

—esta mañana escuche algunos de los soldados decir algunas cosas sobre una evacuación masiva dentro de la zona roja, pero esto lo explica todo. —respondió al tiempo que le daba un folder a Vergil.

—¿'proyecto némesis'? ¿Qué es esto?

—planean borrar la zona roja, ya intentaron contener el virus de diferentes maneras, al fallar todos los intentos lo decidieron, ya empezó la cuenta regresiva. —respondió el científico al tiempo que mostraba un temporizador que mostraba 10 minutos con 22 segundos el cual iba con la cuenta regresiva. —tenía la esperanza de que, con tu fuerza, pudieras desviar el misil o contrarrestarlo con algo.

—si hablamos con algo capaz de destruir una gran área, yo quedare hecho polvo, pero no es algo que no se pueda intentar, ¿en dónde caerá el misil?

—supongo que en el centro de la zona roja, se lanzaran desde la zona verde ¿Por qué? ¿Qué harás?

—una locura, escucha… lo más probable es que haya helicópteros que aun estén evacuando el área, saldré hacia el destino del misil, lo más probable es que los infectados me sigan, aprovecha eso y ve a buscar ayuda, en la mochila debe haber municiones suficientes para que puedas sobrevivir, ¿listo?

—pero…

—sin peros, ya recuperé algo de fuerza, lo haremos a la cuenta de tres. —dijo posicionándose en la entrada. —uno…—empezó a contar, el científico tomo la mochila y recargo su arma, ya no era un investigador, era una persona luchando por su vida. —dos…— al tiempo que continuaba la cuenta, el científico empezaba a apuntar a la puerta en caso de que haya algo que le dificulte el escape. — tres! — cuando Vergil dio el último número, corrió hacia la entrada aun bloqueada y la embistió, destruyendo dicho bloqueo, el sonido hizo que los infectados del área pusieran su atención en él, incluyendo los cazadores, Vergil noto eso y corrió con más fuerza, la fuerza que puso en sus pies para correr más rápido era tal, que cada pisada destruía el piso y creaba una grieta, como si estuvieran golpeando el piso con intensidad.

* * *

 **Minutos más tarde.**

Vergil llego al centro de la zona roja mientras era perseguido por una gran cantidad de infectados.

—"aún me queda tiempo, primero debo pensar en que puedo hacer para detener esa cosa… ¿lanzarle un auto? No, su radio de explosión es demasiado grande, de igual modo terminaría afectado, si disparo será el mismo caso, pero si lo intercepto antes de que llegue a la zona, salvaría por lo menos a la mitad… aún quedan civiles aquí, supongo que correré el riesgo". —mientras pensaba en que hacer, corría dando vueltas al centro de la zona roja siendo perseguido por un cazador, como un perro persiguiendo a un cartero. —"sin embargo, no creo que ayude mucho si esta cosa sigue persiguiéndome" —Vergil decidió poner fin a la persecución frenando de golpe, sus brazos tomaron un color oscuro y se hacían más grandes, aprovechando que el cazador iba hacia él, conecto un golpe en su rostro, dejándolo aturdido por unos momentos, Vergil aprovecho esto y empezó a conectar una serie de golpes en su rostro, uno tras otros, al punto de destruírselo completamente dejando caer el resto del cuerpo inerte. —"con esto será suficiente, veamos, ese tipo dijo que los misiles se lanzaran desde la zona verde, eso quiere decir que vendrán desde el sureste, debo apresurarme". —Vergil emprendió la carrera hacia el sureste, saltando por encima de los edificios para poder acortar la distancia. —"espera… si no puedo lanzarle algo o dispararle, ¿Cómo lo detengo?".

mientras Vergil dialogaba consigo mismo, no noto que ya había llegado al límite de la zona roja, parado desde uno de los edificios más altos del lugar pudo ver la zona verde desde ese lugar, ya quedaban 3 minutos para el lanzamiento.

—ya lo decidí, supongo que solo quedo yo. —Vergil dio un salto para bajar del edificio y tomando un auto en llamas volvió a subir el edificio llevándolo por encima, una vez en la cima del edificio puso el vehículo a un lado y volvió su vista hacia la zona verde. — "explotara de igual manera y no podré hacer nada por evitarlo… según veo, a este paso, los civiles que quedaran vivos en la zona roja se alzaran a las armas una vez vean que la Blackwatch intento eliminarlos, si se corre la voz, aparecerá una nueva bandera y con suerte armaran una revolución y quizá con eso, la Blackwatch quede destruida… y aunque no quiera admitirlo, James Heller aún sigue con vida, una vez fue mi enemigo, pero 'el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo' supongo que dejare el destino de esta ciudad en sus manos" dos minutos.— esto último lo dijo en voz alta al ver que su temporizador marcaba los 2 minutos con 15 segundos. —"espero encontrarme con Alex, supongo que hay muchas cosas que contarle, será como en los viejos tiempos, tal vez… quizás encuentre también a mi madre…"— sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando vio que el temporizador se redujo a 30 segundos y había un brillo saliendo desde la parte baja de la zona verde, indicando que el misil iba a ser lanzado, Vergil tomo el vehículo que subió arriba y lo tiro en dirección de donde venía el misil, seguido de eso, el tomo vuelo y también salto, en medio del salto intercepto el vehículo en el aire y lo uso como apoyo para dar otro salto, el misil ya se había lanzado e iba a impactar contra Vergil, pero antes de que eso pasara, los brazos de Vergil se tornaron oscuros, dando por hecho que era la masa muscular, se dispuso a dar su último golpe, antes de su partida.

* * *

 **Con el científico**

—"supongo que lo logro, olvide preguntarle su nombre" —pensó el científico que se encontraba en una de las plantas superiores de la base militar, viendo la gran explosión que se veía a lo lejos. —"supongo que él tiene razón, si seguimos con los experimentos en la Blackwatch esto nunca terminara, puede que terminemos empeorando las cosas" —esta vez se dirigió hacia uno de los cadáveres de los soldados que una vez protegieron dicha base y tomo su radio. — aquí base india dos-uno, ¿alguien me recibe?

—'india dos-uno aquí Red Crown ¿informe de situación?'

—al parecer el misil que se envió a la zona roja fue interceptado, quisiera aprovechar para solicitar permiso de extracción, aún queda un científico aquí.

—'recibido, enviaremos a un pájaro a por usted, tiempo estimado de llegada 3 minutos, ¿entendido?'

—afirmativo, señalare con bengalas rojas en la cima del edificio.

—'recibido, cambio y fuera'

—"con esto será suficiente, voy a buscar a personas que quieran unirse a la causa, devolveré el favor ayudando a destruir la Blackwatch desde adentro"

* * *

 **Lugar desconocido. Punto de vista de Vergil.**

Después de la explosión aterrice en un denso bosque, las hojas de los arboles tenían un color verde oscuro, no sabía en donde me encontraba, pero aunque parecía un bosque algo oscuro tenía la pinta de ser algo 'animado'… ahora que me doy cuenta la noche había caído, ¿me habré dormido después de la caída?, es lo más lógico que se me ocurre ahora, observe al cielo estrellado para darme cuenta que hoy había luna llena, es una suerte, de esa manera podré ver mejor, aunque no puedo ver casi nada desde aquí abajo, los arboles taparan mi vista.

Di un salto a la cima de uno de los árboles para poder tener una mejor vista desde la altura, me sostuve de una de las ramas con mi brazo izquierdo, al parecer me rompí el derecho cuando golpee el misil, sanara dentro de unas horas, pude ver una especie de estructura a lo lejos, no parecía en buen estado, pero era mejor que quedarse aquí en medio del bosque, según parece, está cruzando aquel rio, una vez baje emprendí mi viaje hacia aquella estructura, empecé a correr para poder reducir el tiempo y llegar lo más pronto posible, cuando llegue al rio pude notar que este estaba alborotado, no se veía así antes, no parecía muy profundo, pero con la fuerza con la que está en este momento, podría arrastrar hasta a un soldado veterano, será mejor no arriesgarse, di un salto alto, esta vez para llegar al otro lado del rio, me dispuse a seguir mi camino, hasta que escuche un grito por el sonido se podía decir que pertenecía al género masculino, subí de nuevo a de los árboles para tener mejor vista, más arriba pude ver una especia de serpiente purpura de gran tamaño, aunque era extraño, no recuerdo que existiese ese tipo de especie y menos de ese tamaño, esta parecía tener dos brazos y una especie de pelo color naranja.

—"quizá haya devorado a alguien y lo que escuche fue el grito de esa persona". —pensé, aunque más que gritos, parecía que alguien se lamentaba por algo en voz alta, aparte de la susodicha serpiente pude ver una especie de nube color purpura que se dirigía al bosque, parecía que iba en la misma dirección que yo, quizá fue mi imaginación, continúe mi trayectoria hacia esa estructura, cuanto más me acercaba, más podía notar los materiales de los que estaba construida, llegue a una especie de acantilado, mas allá vi un puente hecho de madera y cuerdas, el cual fue cortado desde el otro extremo. —"es como si no quisieran que 'alguien' en particular llegase, no note ningún ser a mis alrededores, no deberían saber que estoy aquí" —y era cierto, una persona normal no podría ni siquiera que hay 40 tipos armados justo a sus espaldas, sin embargo, tanto yo como muchos de los 'evolucionados' llegamos a consumir varios infectados especiales, se podría decir que poseemos 'ciertas características' que nos diferencian por mucho a la raza humana, por ejemplo, el humano promedio queda neutralizado con unos cuantos impactos de bala, nosotros podemos recuperarnos de eso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, exceptuando eso, nuestra visión mejoro al momento de consumir un solo infectado, al parecer el virus les otorgo una especie de visión térmica, la cual les permite ver las señales de calor que produce un ser vivo, al consumir a una de esas cosas, adquirimos también dicha habilidad.

El acantilado no me detuvo, simplemente di otro salto para llegar al otro lado, continúe mi camino hasta que llegue a la torre que vi de lejos, al parecer era un lugar en ruinas, todo estaba echo escombros, este lugar ya llevaba mucho tiempo aquí, habían telarañas al igual que pude notar que las raíces empezaron a brotar de las rajaduras que había en el piso.

—"supongo que esto cuenta como paseo" — llegue desde allí para nada, aunque en el centro de las ruinas habían unas especies de esferas rocosas que me llamaron fuertemente la atención estas eran sostenidas por una especie de pilar el cual tenía varias extensiones para sostenerlas, eran cinco esferas para ser más precisos.—"supongo que no es de mi incumbencia" —pudiera que las ruinas esas sean propiedad de algún otro país, si causara algún desorden, podrían tomarlo de mala manera y desatar alguna especie de conflicto, cuando salí pune notar una especie de niebla de donde vine, por el puente, me quede viendo por un rato, algo era extraño, pude ver también la misma nube purpura que vi en aquel rio, esta vino hacia mí a gran velocidad, fuera lo que fuese esa cosa, no me daba buena espina, di un salto hacia un lado para que pasara de largo… no funciono, vino hacia mí una vez más, fui corriendo hacia los árboles, al parecer me seguía, al tomar algo de distancia golpee el tronco de uno de los troncos de los árboles y con una patada lo mande directo hacia aquella nube, eso no funciono , esa nube lo atravesó como si de un fantasma se tratase. — "esa cosa, me ataco dos veces, está claro que no se trata de una nube o humo cualquiera, ¿Cómo se supone que voy a combatir algo que no puedo tocar?" —me cuestione, estaba en un aprieto, desconozco la fuerza de esa cosa o sus intenciones, pero estaba claro que no vino a hacer amigos, pelear con mi brazo derecho roto, podría ser un suicidio, así que lo mejor sería la retirada, o al menos eso creí, al parecer algo dentro de aquellas ruinas capto su atención y fue devuelta hacia allá. —"supongo que es un golpe de suerte" —con esto en mente di media vuelta, pero antes de siquiera dar un paso algo me alumbro desde atrás, al votar pude ver como de la torre en las ruinas emitía un gran brillo el cual salía por sus ventanas en la parte superior—"están pasando muchas cosas extrañas para una sola noche" — me había alejado mucho de aquella torre al huir de esa cosa. —"mejor iré caminando, de ese modo ahorrare energía en caso de necesitarla después" — segundos después de pensar eso, el brillo desapareció, empecé a caminar… al cabo de unos minutos volvió a emitir otro brillo, pero este parecía tener mas color que el anterior, casi me atrevería a decir que parecía una linterna arcoíris o algo por el estilo y por si fuera poco, el sol salió repentinamente de entre las montañas con una esfera de luz que se dirigió hacia aquella torre.

—"muy bien, necesito una explicación lógica a todo lo que acaba de suceder, de lo contrario creo que el misil quemo muchas neuronas de mi cerebro, porque no creo que todo eso pase en circunstancias normales". —algo estaba pasando en aquella torre y no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada, según parecía, esa torre tenía una especie de agujero sobre el techo, lo usare como ventaja, di un pequeño salto para tomar la copa de uno de los arboles más cercanos y lo jale hacia abajo, casi tocando el suelo, una vez abajo, subí de golpe para usarlo como catapulta potenciando la fuerza de impulso con un salto, fui lanzado como proyectil, mi objetivo fue aquel techo, lo alcance aunque tuve que maniobrar en el aire para que no fuera un impacto fuerte y terminara destruyéndolo asome mi cabeza con mucho cuidado de no ser visto y lo más sigilosamente posible… mis ojos no creían lo que estaba viendo ocho emmm ¿caballos? Bueno, no podría decirlo en palabras, estaba claro que pertenecían a esa especie, pero eso no fue lo que llamo mi atención, todos eran de distintos colores, había dos de superior tamaño a los otros seis, en los de menor tamaño vi a dos con un cuerno y otros dos con alas, los otros dos que restaban no parecían tener esos atributos. —"¿pegasos y unicornios? Se supone que no existen, los otros más grandes parecen tener alas y cuerno… ¿pegacornios?" — todo era muy extraño, se suponía que esas criaturas solo existían en mitologías, es más parecían estar hablando entre ellos por no decir que uno poseía un sobrero al igual que accesorios.

Todo era muy confuso, pero esto solo me dejo con una pregunta en mente.

—"¿en dónde diablos estoy?"

* * *

 **Como ven esta es una historia crossover en la cual combine dos mundos opuestos, uno de paz y otro que está totalmente en guerra, este todavía es un proyecto que mantengo en duda, por lo que, si llega a gustar, considerare continuar dicha historia... espero sus reviews.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **Primer contacto**

 **Lugar desconocido, punto de vista de Vergil.**

Aun no me acostumbraba a esto, seguí a esos seres desde la torre, casi todos fueron caminando, excepto la pegaso de crin multicolor pero volando a una altura demasiado baja, pude escuchar ciertas cosas, algo llamado los 'elementos de la armonía' también sobre 'una princesa Celestia y otra llamada Luna', por sus tonos de voz, deduje que se trataban del género femenino, las seguí saltando por las ramas de los arboles haciendo el mínimo ruido y usando a la vez las hojas de los arboles como cobertura, eso hasta que llegamos a los límites del bosque, según parece que el nombre en cuestión de este era Everfree, no pude escuchar mucho a decir verdad, me quede en una de las ramas al llegar a los límites de ese bosque viendo lo que parecía ser un pueblo más allá de este.

—"no lo entiendo, el impacto de ese misil debió borrarme de la existencia, en estos momentos debería estar muerto, entonces ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué sigo con vida?" — supongo que en estas situaciones cualquiera agradecería el seguir con vida, pero ese no era mi caso, me parecía algo realmente ilógico, nada de lo que estaba pasando actualmente parecía tener sentido, empezando con esas yeguas parlantes, un arma de ese calibre podría eliminar a un Goliath como si de una hormiga se tratase, aunque se me ocurrían unas cuantas teorías.

La primera, era que pude sobrevivir a la explosión, pero el impacto fue tan fuerte que me llevo a un estado de coma o eso creo, pero según se demostró, algunos pacientes estando ese estado podían sentir lo que pasaba a su alrededor, como si estuviesen consientes, ese no era mi caso, aunque solo se trata de una teoría.

Hace tiempo leí en unos libros en una base abandonada de la Blackwatch, este teorizaba los viajes entre dimensiones, según su teoría una vez chocasen dos fuerzas atroces y de igual tamaño podría romper las barreras dimensionales de algún modo, a decir verdad, no recuerdo bien de lo que trataba el libro, me pareció algo sumamente ficticio y esa ciudad se encontraba en conflicto por lo que no termine de leerlo, supongo que fue una mala decisión por parte mía.

—"aunque… si hay un pueblo allí, puede que también haya bibliotecas, si hay suerte, puede que encuentre lo que estoy buscando, sin embargo… llamare mucho la atención si voy de día, supongo que iré al anochecer."— me volvi adentrar en aquel bosque, sería bastante aburrido esperar a que anochezca por lo que explorare un poco mejor la zona, iré nuevamente hacia aquellas ruinas, quiero ver que era esa cosa que me ataco la anterior noche, esta vez fui corriendo hacia el lugar, puesto que ya tenía planes para el anochecer.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando llegue, no parecía que algo haya cambiado, aunque…

—¿en dónde están las rocas? —me pregunte, al ver que el pilar ya no sostenía las rocas esféricas de la anterior noche. —"quizá hayan sido destruidas o algo por el estilo". — por otro lado, no encuentro aquella nube, mi brazo derecho ya se regenero por completo.

Por más que busque, aquella nube no apareció, aunque… pensándolo mejor, esa cosa me ataco en la noche, quizá el día no sea su mejor tiempo. Dirigí mi vista hacia el norte, pude apreciar como el sol iba bajando dando paso al atardecer, se me acababa el tiempo.

—debo volver. — volví a emprender mi camino hacia aquella aldea, cuando llegue a los límites del bosque el sol terminaba de ocultarse dando paso al cielo estrellado, pude observar que las casas encendían sus luces, active mi vista de visión térmica, pude observar señales de calor dentro de aquellas casas, pero el pueblo se encontraba casi desierto.

—he de proceder. —fui corriendo hacia aquel pueblo, una vez llegue a la primera casa, di un salto sobre esta, los edificios parecían estar cubiertos por paja, pero por alguna extraña razón, esta podía resistir mi peso, de salto en salto llegue a lo que parecía ser uno de los edificios más importantes puesto que tenía un gran tamaño su techo tenía un color rojizo también tenía forma redonda, me pare sobre este y empezó a buscar, tras varios segundos de buscar por aquel pueblo con la vista, no pude encontrar nada que se asemejara a una biblioteca, aunque hubo un edificio que me llamo fuertemente la atención, más bien era un árbol de gran tamaño, no era un árbol cualquiera, pude detectar siete señales de calor provenientes de aquel sitio, seis me eran conocidas puesto que ya había visto esas figuras en aquel bosque, pero había otra más pequeña, esta tenia forma de… ¿un niño? No sabría cómo describirlo, tenía una forma humanoide pequeña pero esta tenia también una cola, por sus movimientos pude apreciar que escupió algo, mientras observaba lo que sucedía en aquel árbol, me acerque por los techos haciendo el mínimo ruido para no alertar a nadie, tuve que desactivar mi vista para poder diferenciar bien los colores de aquel lugar, cuando llegue pude apreciar aquel árbol mejor de lo que se podía ver desde aquel edificio, este árbol tenia ventanas también balcones, su puerta era rojiza, al mismo tiempo que vi un letrero que tenía como dibujo un libro abierto.

—"¿esta es la librería?" — antes que pudiera hacer un movimiento pude ver que aquella puerta se abrió de golpe, del árbol salieron las seis yeguas que vi en el bosque, la de crin rubio con sombrero, pelaje naranja y ojos verdosos, otra de crin ondulado color rosa al igual que su pelaje y de ojos celestes, esta salió dando pequeños saltos de punta con sus cuatro cascos, dos pegasos, una de pelaje amarillo y crin rosa, su apariencia parecía melancólica, la otra pegaso era de pelaje celeste claro su crin era multicolor y ojos color purpura claro, por ultimo salieron dos unicornios una de pelaje blanco, crin color purpura claro y ojos color azul, casi podría decir que tenía maquillaje y que actuaba de modo elegante… aunque esto último pudo haber sido mi imaginación, la otra unicornio era de pelaje purpura al igual que sus ojos, su crin tenía una serie de colores purpuras oscuros y claros, junto a cada una de ellas parecía flotar una especie de tarjeta dorada —"parece que ya salieron todas…pero falta uno" —del árbol salió un brillo verdoso que duro un par de segundos y luego desapareció, cosa que captó la atención de la yegua de crin rubio y sombrero, las demás siguieron su camino, de la casa-árbol salió lo que parecía ser un lagarto que caminaba en dos patas, este era de color purpura, de ojos verdes, la parte delantera era color crema y tenía escamas color purpura, desde la parte superior de su cabeza hasta la cola corriendo por la espalda de este parecía tener pequeñas aletas dorsales color verde, sus orejas también parecían una especie de aletas pero estas eran más claras que las que tenía en su espalda.

El reptil salió del edificio corriendo a la vez que sonreía y sostenía una tarjera dorada, la yegua de crin rubio lo esperaba dándole una mirada triunfante, el pequeño pareció decirle algo y seguido de eso siguió corriendo, la yegua lo siguió empezando a reír también, según parecía ser, en este lugar escaseaban los ladrones, eso me dio a entender luego de que todos se marcharan y dejaran la puerta de la vivienda abierta.

—"esperare a que se alejen, si salgo ahora el ruido llamara su atención… puede ser extraño, pero me he sentido vigilado desde hace rato, en especial desde que se ocultó el sol y dio paso a la luna" —no me molestaba la noche, de echo las noches eran lo que más me calmaba, los soldados se dedicaban a descansar, la actividad de los infectados disminuía puesto que a todos les dificultaba la vista, pero esta noche en particular sentí como si alguien me observara y no despegara la vista de mí en ningún momento… al ver que el grupo se alejó lo suficiente, di un di un pequeño salto para poder aterrizar lo más suave posible sobre el suelo haciendo el mínimo ruido, entre hacia el interior del árbol, lo que encontré fueron varias estanterías con multitud de libros, estos parecían estar en orden alfabético, me dispuse a leer los títulos de estos, por su escritura podría decir que estos seres hablaban mi idioma. —"no habrán ido muy lejos, no tendré mucho tiempo, empezare buscando con títulos específicos, 'portales' o 'dimensiones'" — tal vez no sean los títulos más creativos, pero dada la situación, no me podía permitir perder el tiempo.

Pasaron unos minutos mientras buscaba esos libros, tuve que empujar la puerta un poco para que nadie pudiera ver que me encontraba adentro… no encontré nada que se asemejara a lo que buscaba la mayoría de los libros que empezaban con la letra 'p' hablaban sobre aventuras con ponys o algo sobre el pasado de Equestria, no reconocí esa palabra por lo que no le preste atención, los libros con la letra 'd' ponían algo relacionado con dos hermanas o 'de mitos y leyendas' y cosas por el estilo.

—si sigo buscando de esta manera, será tarde para cuando lo encuentre. —me comenté en voz baja, al tiempo que revisaba otros títulos, volví a activar mi visión térmica, esta vez para vigilar al grupo que salió de aquí, a pesar de que había varias señales de calor por toda el área, era fácil distinguirlos por el pequeño lagarto que las acompañaba, parecían estar comiendo. — esto no me va a llevar a nada, lo que puedo hacer por ahora, es buscar alguien con fuerza de igual tamaño, provocarlo e intentar hacer un choque de fuerzas. —volví a comentar, salí caminando del edificio, no llegaría a nada si me quedaba más tiempo, primero debía ver cuál era la magnitud de mi fuerza, por lo que debo volver al bosque, salte de vuelta hacia uno de los techos de paja, los edificios estaban distanciados, a cualquier persona… o ¿pony?... como se hagan llamar, les dificultaría poder dar un salto de esta magnitud, eso exceptuando a los pegasos, todavía no sé qué habilidades tienen los unicornios, creo que es algo que averiguare más adelante, de momento resolveré los problemas que tengo adelante.

una vez llegue al bosque me dispuse a adentrarme a lo más profundo, se podría decir que llegue al centro de este, según calculaba, me encontraba en medio del camino que iban desde esas ruinas hasta ese pueblo… por lo que parece no volverán a pasar por aquí en un largo tiempo.

—¿encontraste algo de interés en el pueblo? — una voz me alerto, di media vuelta de inmediato para ver de quien se trataba, aunque podría decir que en vez de una podrían ser varias voces en una, algo distorsionadas… no vi nada, por más que buscaba, no detecte ninguna señal de calor o algún movimiento proveniente de los árboles, por el tono de esta voz pude saber que se trataba de una mujer. —no te preocupes, no voy a hacerte daño. —intento calmarme, pero esa voz no me tranquilizaba para nada, lo peor era que no sabía en realidad era solo uno o estaba acompañada.

—sabes, he escuchado esa frase varias veces, tengo mis propios motivos para desconfiar. —respondí, era cierto, escuché eso muchas veces, la mayoría me llevaba a una emboscada o trataban de experimentar conmigo, perdí la habilidad de confiar en otras personas a las cuales no conocía, por más amables que pareciesen.

—entiendo, de echo esperaba que pudiéramos hablar tranquilos. — seguía hablando, esta vez ya no eran varias voces sino una, sin embargo, yo aún no podía verla, lo cual me generaba más desconfianza.

—¿Cómo hablar con alguien a quien no puedes ver? —respondí, en mi intento de hacer que la dueña de esa voz apareciese, como esperaba… mis palabras surtieron efecto, pero no salió de entre los arboles como tenía previsto, ella bajo desde arriba, su pelaje era oscuro, sus ojos color azul, su crin era del mismo color del cielo nocturno, tenía una corona negra, poseía también una especie de collar de gran tamaño color negro en su cuello este tenía el logo color blanco de la luna menguante, en su parte trasera también tenía una mancha negra el cual también tenía el mismo logo del collar, este ser también poseía un cuerno y alas del mismo color que su pelaje.

—siento eso, vine a ofrecerte una disculpa. —hablo nuevamente, yo por mi parte mantenía mi actitud en modo serio, si mostraba debilidad ante alguien esto podría llevarme a mi muerte.

—primero que nada, no recuerdo nada por lo que tengas que disculparte… es la primera vez que nos vemos. —respondí, estaba algo confundido, era cierto que las seguí hacia el pueblo, pero ninguna de ellas noto que yo las seguía o al menos esa impresión me dio.

—segunda, soy aquella nube purpura que te ataco la noche anterior. —volvió a responder, esto me sorprendió un poco, ¿Cómo un ser físico podía tomar una forma capaz de atravesar objetos?

—eso me da más razones para seguir dudando a tus palabras. —hable, mi intención no era del todo molestarla o agredirla verbalmente, pero… si involucraba a alguien de aquí en mis asuntos podría arrastrarlos al infierno del que provengo, por lo que intentare permanecer neutral ante ellos, de ese modo quizá eviten acercarse.

—es enserio, aunque también vine por otra razón.

—¿y esa seria…?

—¿no perteneces aquí verdad? En más de mil años no había visto algún ser que tuviera tu apariencia. —no me extrañaba lo que dijo, sus ojos me lo dijeron todo cuando llego, parecían examinarme de pies a cabeza una vez estuvo en frente mío, aunque me pareció extraña la parte en la que dijo 'en más de mil años' el humano promedio puede vivir entre los 70 y los 80 debido a la contaminación del medio ambiente, aunque nosotros prolongamos nuestra vida al adquirir el virus, por lo general cuando una persona es infectada ya sea por mordida o contacto directo con el virus, esta deja de envejecer, deja de tener conciencia propia, se podría decir que se convierte en zombi, aunque nosotros preferimos decirles 'infectados' en algunos casos el virus llega a mutar de diferentes maneras, un ejemplo son los cazadores… pero no estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo podamos vivir nosotros, podemos restaurar cualquier herida del cuerpo, aunque sea una herida mortífera para cualquier ser vivo, pero, entre más grave la herida, más tiempo tomara sanarla, un estimado de un día o dos, supongo que al ser infectados y seguir teniendo conciencia propia nos hace un caso especial.

—es cierto no pertenezco aquí, de hecho, sé que molestare a los habitantes del lugar con mi presencia… hallare el modo de volver a mi lugar de origen y te aseguro que me iré. —con esto intente cortar la conversación, tenía una pequeña idea de lo que sucedería si seguíamos hablando, di media vuelta y me dispuse a entrar en el bosque.

—n-no fue lo que quise decir, yo…eh… la verdad, emm no tuve contacto con nadie en más de mil años así que esperaba que…—la unicornio alada empezaba a tartamudear, al igual que se empezaba a poner nerviosa, de cierto modo me recordaba a ellos.

* * *

 **Flashback dos años antes. Vista general.**

En la ciudad de Nueva York, específicamente en la zona roja, antes de que todo se descontrolara, se encontraban un pequeño grupo de personas corriendo rumbo a uno de los edificios más cercanos, entre ellos se encontraba Vergil junto a otras dos personas, nadie entendía que pasaba, simplemente las personas empezaron a devorarse unas a otras y al mismo tiempo empezaron a aparecer nuevas criaturas.

—¿están todos bien? —pregunto uno de los chicos, este respondía al nombre de Tristán Blair, era de la misma edad que Vergil, el vestía con un polo negro con una bufanda a cuadros de color blanco y negro, al igual que unos pantalones negros y zapatillas deportivas blancas, sus ojos eran grises y su pelo negro.

—yo estoy bien, ¿Vergil? —la otra persona se trataba de una chica su cabello era negro largo alcanzando la mitad de su espalda, sus ojos eran azul marino, tenía un polo manga larga color negro, unos pantalones jeans blancos y unas botas del mismo color que su prenda superior, ella respondía al nombre de Madison Blair.

—lo estoy, ¿Qué demonios esta pasando? —Vergil aún tenía su cabello con mechones purpuras, pero ahora llevaba un polo gris y unos pantalones jeans azul marino junto con unas zapatillas deportivas color negro, todos llevaban también una mochila.

—no lo sé, escuché por el noticiero en la cafetería de la escuela que había disturbios por la calle central, también en los límites de la ciudad por el norte, pensé que había una especie de protesta. —respondió Tristán, los tres se encontraban sentados en el piso dialogando sobre el tema.

—¿por el norte? —pregunto Vergil mostrando una cara de preocupación. —por allí queda mi casa.

—también escuche, que hay soldados evacuando a los ciudadanos cerca de los puentes que conectan con las otras zonas. —volvió a responder.

—¿ustedes irán? —pregunto Vergil.

—nuestros padres están de viaje, su paradero queda en la zona del sureste, claro que iremos, ¿no vienes con nosotros? —esta vez hablo Madison mostrando preocupación por su compañero.

—no mi madre se quedó en casa, tengo que ir por ella. —dijo Vergil empezando a ponerse de pie.

—entonces vamos contigo. —respondió Madison inmediatamente, al tiempo que se ponía de pie, mientras que Tristán se quedaba aun en el piso.

—agradezco que estés preocupada, realmente es algo que aprecio, pero…—antes que pudiera decir otra cosa, pudo ver como las mejillas de Madison tenían un tono rojizo.

—y-yo n-no estoy pre-pre-preocupada, es solo que… emm, olvide mi cuaderno en tu casa… si, eso, Tristán también olvido su lapicero en tu casa ¿verdad Tristán? — intento defenderse, a pesar de tener una apariencia que cualquiera definiría como seria, se podía ver que era algo tímida.

—¿yo? Mmm… no, la verdad no recuerdo haber olvidado nad…—antes que pudiera terminar, Madison empezó a pisar su mano aprovechando que aún estaba en el piso apoyándose sobre sus manos. —¡AUCH, SI, SI OLVIDE MI LAPICERO, CREO QUE TAMBIEN DEJE MI LIBRO! — dijo casi gritando, al hacerlo, Madison dejo de pisarlo, Tristán contrajo su mano mientras empezaba a sobarla con su otra mano, a pesar de la situación, esto le saco una sonrisa a Vergil, esto calmo un poco a Madison.

—enserio, creo que fueron los mejores amigos que tuve desde que ingrese a la escuela, vallan a ser evacuados, prometo que los alcanzare una vez concluya lo que tengo que hacer, ya verán que después de unos días todo volverá a ser como antes. —respondió, al tiempo que se daba media vuelta para poder salir.

—júralo. —estas palabras detuvieron a Vergil cuando volteo, vio a Madison, sus ojos estaban cristalinos, como si fuera a romper en llanto en cualquier momento. —tu meñique. —Vergil hizo caso y juntando los meñiques de ambos, empezaron su juramento.

—yo Vergil… prometo volver antes de que lo noten, prometo también que una vez vuelva los invitare a comer como castigo por haber preocupado a mis amigos.

—yo Madison, prometo que si no cumples tu promesa te buscare y me asegurare de cortarte el dedo meñique y hacer que te lo tragues. —respondió su compañera, al hacer esta promesa Vergil pudo ver como de su mejilla resbalaba una gota.

—yo Tristán Blair, aunque no sea parte de la promesa, prometo ayudar a Madison a cumplir su amenaza en caso de que Vergil no cumpla, así como también prometo hacerlo que nos invite al restaurante más caro por hacer llorar a mi hermana. —respondió Tristán mostrando una sonrisa. — ve antes de que Madison te siga, conozco a mi hermana. —con esas palabras Vergil salió rumbo a su casa, sus compañeros fueron hacia el lado contrario rumbo al sureste.

* * *

 **Flashback end. punto de Vista de Vergil.**

Todo empeoro ese día, mi madre murió y los puentes que conectaban con las otras zonas fueron bombardeados con el fin de evitar que el virus se propague, supongo que fue cuando empezó esa guerra sin fin.

Ella me recuerda en cierto modo a Madison… que irónico, no puedo ni siquiera cumplir una promesa a mis compañeros, espero que aun sigan con vida, pero… aunque no me atrevería a mirarlos a la cara después de a verlos a la cara después de eso.

—cálmate. —dije, haciendo que la unicornio alada parara su tartamudeo. —empecemos con las presentaciones, mi nombre es Vergil Wayne, como puedes ver no soy un pony o como se hagan llamar, de momento no puedo decir de donde provengo tampoco puedo decirte lo que soy ¿y tú? —hable manteniendo mi tono en todo momento, no quería que me notara como alguien amigable, después de todo, aun no sabía sus verdaderas intenciones.

—eh, yo emm, soy la princesa Luna o tal vez también me conozcas con el nombre de Nightmare Moon. —pude notar que bajo su tono de voz al decir su ultimo apodo, pero lo primero me dio a entender muchas cosas, el decir 'princesa Luna' y por su apariencia podía decir que ella estaba relacionada con la noche o el tiempo nocturno y el título de 'princesa' no se le da a cualquier persona por lo que debe ser alguien importante.

—¿Nightmare quién? —había escuchado lo que dijo desde el inicio, pero no recordaba haber escuchado ese nombre por ningún lugar, por lo que quería que me explicara la situación.

—ya sabes la de los cuentos aquella que traería la noche eterna. —me quede callado analizando lo que dijo, aunque no sonaba nada mal eso de 'noche eterna'—se, lo que estas pensando. —por un momento esto me puso nervioso, pensé que tenía alguna habilidad de leer mentes o algo por el estilo. —¿Cómo es que una villana como Nightmare Moon puede ser princesa? — su voz empezaba a sonar temblorosa. —incluso la servidumbre de Canterlot aún me teme, no los culpo.

—no, la verdad eso no era lo que pensaba, es cierto que la noche eterna puede traer varias consecuencias, por ejemplo, la noche dificulta la visión de muchos seres a menos que tengan algo que los alumbre, algunas plantas necesitan de luz solar por lo que también la vegetación se vería afectada, pero por lo que pude observar, los seres de aquí poseen mucho intelecto, por lo que también deduzco que hallarían el modo de poder adaptarse… si las acciones de uno son lo que los hace villanos, te diría que mis acciones me hacen peor que tú.

—lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor. —refuto aquella princesa, pero era cierto, el ver como se comportaba me hacía acordar a Madison, quizá es por eso que lo hago, pero en parte yo también decía la verdad, ella intento traer la noche eterna pero sus acciones podrían demorar mucho en hacer efecto, en cambio yo en cambio… por intentar proteger a unas personas, termine asesinando a otras y por querer defender a mi ciudad termine destruyendo parte de esta, sus acciones tienen más perdón de lo que podrían tener las mías.

—en parte, deberías dejar atrás el pasado, céntrate en el presente, de lo contrario solo terminaras encontrándote más obstáculos, olvida tu pasado como Nightmare Moon y ten presente quien eres ahora. —lo dije sin pensarlo, no sabía qué tipo de consecuencia podría tener lo que hice, quería que los habitantes de este mundo no terminen envueltos en mis problemas, ya de por si cargo con la muerte de miles de personas que no merecían ese destino… y los habitantes de aquí tampoco.

Di media vuelta y volví a caminar dejándola perdida en sus pensamientos, según vi, así como vino volando podría irse de la misma manera, una vez me adentre al bosque busque una rama que pareciese lo suficientemente gruesa y resistente para soportar mi peso, la encontré pero esta se encontraba casi cerca de aquel pueblo, aunque parecía que nadie quisiese entrar en aquel bosque así que no le vi problema, me recosté en aquella rama en búsqueda de un descanso, estaba cansado, no había dormido desde que destruí aquella base, necesitaba energías, finalmente me quede dormido, preparándome para lo que pasara al siguiente día.

* * *

 **Día siguiente. Punto de vista de Vergil.**

Los rayos del sol terminaron levantándome, hacía tiempo que no dormía así, me había acostumbrado a dormir en un lugar tranquilo y despertar en un campo de batalla, era extraño despertar sin que haya una explosión a mi lado o infectados intentando asesinarme.

—¿Qué habrá pasado con Luna? —murmure, no conocía del todo este bosque, quizá había tenido suerte de no toparme con algún animal salvaje, me podía defender por mí mismo, pero no sabía si ella podía hacerlo, baje de aquella rama y fui a donde la deje la anterior noche, no había rastro de nadie allí, por lo que deduje que había ido a casa.

Así yo sea un evolucionado, necesitaba nutrientes, para nosotros el consumir a una persona o a algún infectado era como comer, había pasado casi una semana desde que consumí a un soldado, no me gustaba hacerlo, no por el hecho de matarlos sino que al hacerlo y revisar sus recuerdos me empezaba a doler la cabeza de una manera horrible, un animal me serviría en esta circunstancia… camine por el bosque unos minutos hasta que llegue al árbol en el que dormí, mas allá había una roca, esta era un poco más grande que yo y tenía una grieta, en el suelo pude ver algo que se arrastraba, eso tenía un color verdoso y parecía reptar por el suelo, se trataba de una serpiente, esta pareció verme y de inmediato se adentró en aquella grieta, como si se hubiera asustado, cosa de por si era muy extraño, a esos seres se les conocía por su mortal veneno y su agilidad a la hora de cazar, me acerque a aquella roca.

—ayer no tuve tiempo de hacerlo. —volví a hablar, empecé a centrarme en la roca y al cabo de unos segundos di un golpe rápido con toda mi fuerza, mi intención era agrandar la grieta, por lo general cuando intento romper algo duro, ya sea a un infectado de piel resistente o un vehículo blindado usaba la masa muscular, mi sorpresa fue absoluta al ver que destruí la roca por completo, al tiempo que pude ver como el reptil también salió volando junto a unos pedazos de escombros—me lleva la…—maldecí, al tiempo que empecé a correr detrás del reptil, pude ver que con la fuerza con la que hice el impacto, el reptil salió afuera del bosque, cayendo cerca de un rebaño de vacas, al parecer al ver al reptil, estas se asustaron y empezaron a correr en dirección al pueblo. —"lo que faltaba" —no mi iba a dar tiempo de recoger al reptil y pretender que nada había pasado, debía solucionar esto, había un puente que conectaba con aquel pueblo, con mi brazo derecho destruí un tronco de los árboles de alrededor y empecé a llevarlo de salto en salto ya que los otros árboles bloqueaban el paso, al siguiente salto, lance el árbol hacia aquel puente, obstruyendo el paso de aquel rebaño, pero cuando gire la vista me di cuenta de que en aquel rebaño se encontraba la pony de melena rubia con sombrero junto a un perro, estas al igual que el rebaño se encontraban confundidos por lo sucedido y voltearon su vista hacia donde me encontraba, por suerte reaccione a tiempo ocultándome detrás de uno de los troncos aunque me había dado la impresión de ser visto por alguien. —"estuvo cerca, lo más probable es que vengan a revisar, pero debo sacar ese árbol de allí". —aunque quería hacerlo, eso implicaría el hacer contacto directo con ese pueblo ya sea visual o físico. —"supongo que esperare un poco, tendrán que volver a sus casas tarde o temprano" —al parecer no hizo falta que yo removiera el árbol, vi como un aura purpura lo rodeo y removió del camino, desbloqueando el puente, no tenía mucho tiempo de pensar en ello, era probable que vengan a buscar la causa del incidente, lo mejor sería salir de allí de inmediato, por lo que me adentre en el bosque un poco.

Pasaron las horas, me mantuve esperando a que llegara el grupo, pero nunca llego, al parecer había esperado en vano, en el transcurso del día consumí aquella serpiente que se me escapo en la mañana, después de eso me mantuve en el bosque golpeando un par de árboles para así poder calcular y poder controlar mi fuerza la cual aún desconocía debido a su gran aumento, después de eso no pasó nada interesante, sin notarlo, el atardecer paso en una abrir y cerrar de ojos dando paso a la noche.

—veo que sigues en el bosque. — pude identificar a 'Luna' hablando desde atrás mío. —sabes, tomé tu consejo, gracias a eso pude hacerme amiga de uno de los sirvientes.

—me alegro, si me disculpas, iré a dormir. —respondí en tono apagado, a pesar de querer evitar contacto, parecía querer acercarse más, di media vuelta para poder alejarme.

—espera, llegaras tarde, debemos ir al pueblo. —¿tarde? No sabía a lo que se refería, ya era de noche por lo que se podría decir que era ya demasiado tarde.

—¿tarde a dónde? — pregunte en búsqueda de una respuesta a sus palabras.

—pues… lo sabrás si me acompañas al pueblo. —al escuchar esas palabras, me dio algo de curiosidad y al mismo tiempo me alerto, si iba a llegar tarde a algún lugar, significaba que me estaban esperando por lo que me daba a entender dos cosas, la primera sería una presentación con el pueblo y la otra sería una emboscada, aunque Luna no parecía de la que haría ese tipo de cosas, no daba garantía de que no se tratase de eso.

—lamento decirlo, pero me rehusó, a todo esto, ¿tuviste contacto con el pueblo? —seguí mi interrogación, debía encajar las piezas de algún modo que no resulte perjudicial, tanto para ellos como para mí, si mostraban algún comportamiento hostil, no me dejaran alternativa.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—si quieres hacer algo con una criatura extraña en el pueblo debiste hacer algún tipo de anuncio previo para no alarmar a los habitantes. —por 'criatura extraña' me refería a mí por supuesto.

—de hecho, mi hermana fue lo que me lo pidió, además no eres un extraño.

—¿a qué te referiste con eso ultimo? Espera… ¿tu hermana?

—ella sabe que tuve contacto contigo desde ayer y te estuvo vigilando en el transcurso de hoy, su estudiante le mando una carta diciéndole que querían darte la bienvenida. —Luna, su hermana y su estudiante, al parecer el número de los que me conocen va en aumento, estuve a punto de decir algo hasta que escuché un aullido.

—"¿lobos?" —no había visto a todas las criaturas de este bosque después de todo, por lo que no sería extraño ver lobos o algún otro animal.

—tenemos que salir de aquí. —Luna parecía algo asustada, no lo entendía, eran solo lobos, aunque… por lo general la realeza está acompañada de sus guardias, será un problema si la dejo aquí.

—"aunque ahora que lo pienso bien, tiene alas, puede irse volando". —pensé. —¿no deberías volver allí arriba? —pregunte señalando hacia arriba.

—pero… ¿tu?

—yo puedo defenderme solo, por lo que dijiste, tu misma comprobaste mi fuerza, vete ya. —dije al momento que escuche unas pisadas cerca de los árboles, Luna tomo mi consejo y abrió sus alas para emprender el vuelo, yo por mi parte me mantuve alerta a los sonidos que venían del bosque, de entre los árboles, pude observar como un lobo de madera y de gran tamaño salía de entre los arbustos, su cuerpo estaba conformado de ramas, hojas y madera pura, no parecía tener partes biológicas. —"no parece ser un ser vivo, por lo que no habrá problema si lo destruyo… o eso espero".

El lobo salto sobre mí, yo me hice a un lado haciendo que el lobo terminara mordiendo un árbol, aproveche la oportunidad para conectarle un golpe en el estómago y como supuse, el golpe lo partió a la mitad destrozándole la parte del estómago y dejando los restos hechos añicos partiendo al lobo en dos.

—"con eso será suficiente". —o eso pensé, los restos del lobo fueron rodeados por un aura verde al tiempo que volvían a su cuerpo y lo unía nuevamente. —"parece que no". — pude sentir como de entre los arboles salían otros dos lobos de madera. —"esto va a tomar su tiempo"

* * *

 **Hasta aquí lo voy a dejar por hoy, espero que les haya gustado, espero leer sus opiniones al respecto, nos leemos a la próxima.**


	3. Notas del autor

**_Notas de Autor_**

 _Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, no he estado subiendo capítulos recientemente._

 _a continuación les nombrare las razones por las que probablemente no se subirá tan seguido._

 _1: en este semestre los trabajos se han duplicado, sin contar eso mi trabajo de medio tiempo me quita también tiempo_

 _2: no vi por completo la serie Mlp... si, se lo que están pensando ¿por que inicie un fic de Mlp si ni siquiera vi la serie por completo?_

 _simple, ya hace un tiempo escribí una historia similar a esta, sin embargo al querer empezarla tuve que regresar a ver los capítulos principales para poder escribir correctamente la historia, pero el tiempo que tengo es muy limitado._

 _ya de por si tenia planeado escribir esto, pero no quería ver la serie completa para luego retroceder, soy de las personas que les gusta hacer las cosas una vez_

se podria decir que esas son las razones por las que dije en el primer capitulo que este era "un proyecto en duda"

como dije hay posibilidad de que no se suban los capítulos muy seguidos, estoy en semanas de exámenes así que estoy algo mas ocupado

eso vendría siendo todo

me despido de momento.


	4. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

 **Bosque Everfree. Punto de vista de Vergil.**

En estos momentos me encontraba rodeado por tres lobos de madera, ya me había dado cuenta que no serviría dañarlos, el que estaba en frente se lanzo contra mi e interpuse mi brazo en modo de defensa, pude sentir como sus dientes de madera perforaron mi piel y llegaron a los huesos, aprovechando que estaba enganchado a mi brazo use al lobo como arma y lo utilice para golpear a los otros dos, dicha acción hizo que los tres se destrozaran, no sirvió de mucho pude ver como se rearmaban nuevamente.

—"esto no va a ayudar en nada, son de madera pero no tengo nada con que quemarlos, si los destruyo se volverán a armar, si los corto creo que dará el mismo resultado" — al terminar de recobrarse del daño volvieron a rodearme y a darme vueltas alrededor mío circularmente, pude sentir otra mordida, esta provino de atrás esta vez en mi hombro izquierdo, di un salto con todas mis fuerzas para poder chocar de espaldas contra el árbol mas cercano ya que el lobo se encontraba colgado de mi espalda mordiéndome, el choque hizo que me soltara, pude ver como los otros dos lobos intentaron ir contra mi, pero antes que llegaran un rayo purpura cayo entre nosotros, al levantar mi vista pude ver nuevamente a Luna la cual bajo y se interpuso entre nosotros haciéndole frente a aquellos lobos. —creí haberte dicho que te fueras.

—soy una princesa, no tengo que seguir tus ordenes. —Luna parecía decidida, pero no podía permitir que se hiciese daño, tal vez yo podía regenerar cualquier herida, pero no podía decir lo mismo de ella, las mordeduras de uno de estos lobos podrían romperle los huesos como si de un cristal frágil se tratase.

—Luna ve a la aldea, iré detrás tuyo. —intente inventar una mentira, una vez empezara a correr, yo atraería la atención de estas cosas hacia el lado contrario, de ese modo la alejaría del peligro.

—no te creo. —sus palabras no me sorprendieron, ¿Quién confiaría en un extraño? Apenas nos conocimos ayer, pero si ella no quería irse no podía hacer nada, debía ingeniarme algo para salir de esta situación.

Mientras Luna lanzaba una especie de rayos con su cuerno y lanzaba patadas con sus cascos traseros, yo me dedicaba a cubrir sus puntos descubiertos para evitar que sufriera daños graves a causa de eso recibí daños considerables, a tal punto que mis heridas dejaron de sanar, estaba acostumbrado a pelear solo por lo que defender a alguien mientras peleaba me complicaba las cosas, ya habíamos pasado un rato así, pero no fue en vano, es cierto mis heridas se duplicaron, no podía ya ni regenerarme a pesar de que me había vuelto mas fuerte gracias a aquel científico, pero me di cuenta de algo, una debilidad de esos lobos que no había notado hasta ahora, pude ver que: conforme más destruía a uno de los lobos más lento era su periodo de recuperación.

Prácticamente se podría decir que su habilidad de sanar era casi como la mía, si recibía daño constante su tiempo de sanación reducía, por lo que me dio una idea.

—Luna, no hay tiempo de explicar, solo voy a pedir que corras cuando te de la señal— en estos nuevamente estábamos rodeados, esos lobos volvían a darnos vueltas en círculos, di un salto rápido hacia ellos tomando a dos del cuello, lanzando a uno contra los árboles y al segundo contra el tercero, esto ocasionó que se destruyeran partes de su cuerpo, no por completo, pero nos daría tiempo de salir de allí. —ahora. —Luna capto lo que dije y una vez mas extendió sus alas para emprender el vuelo, por mi parte se podría decir que debido a la concentración que puse en el conflicto, perdí la orientación de en donde me encontraba, por lo que me dedique a seguir a Luna por tierra, la seguí por lo menos un buen rato, lo suficiente como para perder de vista a esas cosas, cuando mire a mi alrededor pude reconocer la parte del bosque en el que nos encontrábamos… nos aproximábamos a esa aldea, cuando me di cuenta de ello frene en seco para poder caminar más lento Luna se percato de eso y descendió para poder caminar a mi lado.

—pensé que irías de largo. —hable, esperando una respuesta, mi plan originalmente, era poder alejarme de esos lobos y en el camino dejar que Luna siguiera su trayectoria, sin notar mis acciones.

—no puedo dejarte en esas condiciones, necesitas un medico. —pude ver su mirada, estaba preocupada y asustada al mismo tiempo, creo entenderlo, en mis condiciones cualquiera diría que moriría desangrado… mis heridas todavía tardarían en sanar, por lo menos hasta mañana.

—no es necesario, he pasado peores momentos. —respondí, ahora que recordaba, había una razón por la que ella quería que valla al pueblo, por lo que pose mi vista en ese pueblo, gracias a mi habilidad pude detectar varias señales de calor, pero la mayoría estaban reunidas en un punto, parecían estar escondidos esperando a algo o a alguien.

—Vergil… tus ojos. —hablo Luna llamando mi atención.

—¿mis ojos? ¿Qué tienen mis ojos? —pregunte, algo confundido, no sentía dolor alguno o algo que me molestara en los ojos.

—pues… están rojos, antes eran celestes. —esto me pareció extraño, así que desactive mi habilidad de visión.

—¿ahora? —volví a preguntar, esta vez mirándola directamente.

—emm… ahora están normales, ¿Cómo hiciste eso? —al parecer mis habilidades se materializan físicamente si o si, pensé que la de visión térmica seria la excepción.

—no es algo que debas saber de momento, tampoco es algo malo por lo que debas preocuparte. —dije calmando a Luna. —por cierto ¿Por qué la mayoría de… ponys están reunidos? —estuve a punto de decir 'gente' o 'personas' en lugar de 'ponys', supongo que es una costumbre que adquirí de dónde vengo.

—¿Cómo lo…—Luna parecía sorprendida, era como si hubiera descubierto un secreto, algo que yo no debía saber, lo cual levantaba más mi sospecha y desconfianza, una parte de mi confiaba, pero otra me decía que debía tener cuidado, sospechar y desconfiar de la gente fue una de las cosas que me mantuvo vivo en mi mundo?

—¿descubrí algo que no debía? —pregunte, tenía que resolver esto, antes de que llegue a un malentendido.

—de echo, se suponía que fuera una sorpresa. —esa palabra me pareció extraña, hay varios tipos de 'sorpresa', pueden ser buenas o malas. —veras, hubo un malentendido cuando lanzaste aquel árbol, algunos pensaron que querías dañar al pueblo o a sus habitantes. —al parecer cree una mala imagen de mi sin notarlo, pero eso aun no explicaba aquella 'sorpresa' —mi hermana, observo tus acciones y supo que tus intenciones no eran malas, le explico la situación a su estudiante y a una de sus amigas se le ocurrió hacerte una pequeña fiesta para agradecer que querías ayudar y de paso darte la bienvenida. —esto es repentino, primero que nada, no estoy acostumbrado a esos eventos y en las condiciones en las que me encuentro no creo que sea bueno presentarme, no creo dar buena imagen si me presento todo ensangrentado.

—me gustaría decir que iré, pero viendo el estado en el que estoy, creo que asustaría a todos los presentes. —hable, en tono calmado, aunque Luna aún estaba preocupada.

—aunque no vayas a la fiesta, insisto en que debes ver a un médico—hablo, insistiendo en aquel tema.

—para mañana estaré bien, como dije, no es necesario ir a verlos, iré a dormir, estoy algo cansado, me iré a dormir. —dije dándome media vuelta, una vez hice eso di un pequeño salto rápido hacia mi izquierda y pude ver como un rayo purpura paso por mi lado derecho el cual impacto con una pequeña roca la cual empezó a levitar. —¿debo tomar esto como una puñalada trasera? —hable aun sin mirarla y al tiempo que mis brazos daban lugar a la 'masa muscular'

—tienes que ver a un médico, te llevare a rastras de ser necesario. —Luna parecía decidida, aunque pensé que me estaba traicionando, en realidad era otra cosa, supongo que es otra cosa a la que estoy acostumbrado, una vez aclarado el malentendido, di media vuelta y di un largo suspiro al ver como ella me desafiaba con la mirada.

—hagamos una apuesta, si para mañana por la noche no hay signos de que haya sanado mis heridas, hare lo que me pidas, sea lo que sea, pero si se da el caso contrario, confiaras más en mí y harás caso cuando te diga que tengo las cosas bajo control, ¿Qué dices? —no soy quien para hablar de confianza cuando soy yo el que desconfía hasta de su sombra, pero si iba a estar en este mundo necesitare algo o alguien que me explique las cosas que no entiendo, Luna aun parecía dudar, por su expresión, puedo decir que está pensando en una respuesta.

—¿harás lo que sea que te pida? —pregunto, algo de su pregunta no me dio buena espina, pero si quería que accediese, debía aceptar ese término.

—lo que sea. —respondí.

—entonces acepto, pero… ¿Qué le digo al pueblo?, están esperando a que llegues.

—según parece, alguien del pueblo tiene contacto con tu hermana, podrías…

—mi hermana duerme durante la noche, despertara cuando haya que levantar el sol. —la última parte no entendí ¿levantar el sol? ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con esto?, es algo a lo que le reste importancia, además, según ella dijo, el pueblo aun teme la presencia de Nightmare Moon.

—¿tienes algo para escribir? —pregunte, Luna negó con la cabeza, yo por mi parte me limite a arrancar la corteza del árbol más cercano, una vez hice eso me mordí el dedo índice provocando que me empezara a salir sangre de este, cosa que sorprendió a Luna, aunque no preste mucha atención a eso y empecé a escribir en la parte de atrás de la corteza con mi sangre. —¿Cómo se llama la estudiante de tu hermana?

—emm, si mal no recuerdo, creo que se llamaba Twilight… Twilight Sparkle. —respondió, con dicho nombre, empecé a escribir, lo que podría catalogar como 'carta' o algo similar. —¿enserio planeas escribir con… tu sangre? —pregunto Luna, en su rostro aun podía ver su 'preocupación' por así decirlo, no sabía en qué pensaba, para mi tener estas heridas eran como un rasguño, antes me disparaban o se me rompía uno que otro hueso, creo que no todos los seres vivos puedan soportar ese dolor.

—volveré a repetirlo, no tienes que preocuparte por mis heridas, no son algo que no pueda manejar.

* * *

 _ **Carta-corteza**_

 _Twilight Sparkle, supe que iba a haber un evento en mi nombre en el pueblo._

 _Lamentablemente, tuve que atender otro compromiso por lo que no me presentare esta noche._

 _Pero sería un desperdicio si los alimentos y bebidas se echaran a perder, por lo que pido que inicie el evento aun con mi ausencia._

 _Pido que agradezca a los ponys que organizaron dicho evento de mi parte._

 _Sé que llegara el momento en el que deba presentarme apropiadamente, pero pido un poco de paciencia._

 _Atentamente: Vergil Wayne_

* * *

—¿Qué tal quedo? —pregunté mostrándole la parte trasera de la corteza en la que escribí a Luna, quien asintió con su cabeza.

—¿a qué te refieres con 'compromiso'?

—a curar mis heridas, en estos momentos parezco sacado de un libro de miedo.

—¿y con 'llegara el momento'?

—no planeo tener contacto directo con el pueblo, por lo que me contaste deduzco que no hay casi nadie de mi especie exceptuándome, esperare un tiempo a que el pueblo esté listo para el momento en que deba presentarme. —respondí, basándome en la historia de Luna y el pueblo, puedo decir que este aun le teme, si aparezco de la nada puede que los asuste aún más, además… al estar acostumbrado a un mundo sumido en la guerra me será difícil controlar mis instintos, si no me hubiera contado Luna sobre la sorpresa y hubiese decidido ir sin saber nada, lo más probable es que terminara en un escenario sangriento.

—¿esperas que yo lo entregue? —al parecer capto la idea.

—sí, no tienes que hacerlo presentándote físicamente, usa tu cuerno y hazlo usando tu cuerno, así como intentaste paralizarme o hacer levitar esa piedra, puedes dejarlo en la puerta, tocar e irte. —hable, Luna no parecía muy segura de esto, pero básicamente ella tenía más ventaja en hacer esto, si yo lo hiciera debido a mi condición física podría dejar un rastro de sangre y no llegaría lejos a pie, en cambio luna podría usar sus alas para poder hacer lo que dije en un instante. —iré a dormir, te veo mañana en la noche. —di media vuelta y caminé nuevamente en búsqueda de una rama lo suficientemente grande para soportar mi peso, una vez encontré una de tamaño decente me subí en esta y me dispuse a dormir, estaba cansado así que no fue difícil el quedarme dormido.

* * *

 **Sueño. Vergil.**

Hace un tiempo paso lo mismo, no pensé que volvería a ocurrir. En estos momentos me encontraba en una habitación, esta estaba en su peor estado, las paredes tenían rajaduras, las ventanas rotas, y yo alistando una mochila… en estos momentos parecía estar soñando con uno de mis recuerdos y había dos 'yo' en esa habitación, uno que pertenecía al recuerdo y yo que podía observarlo como si fuera otra persona que estaba en el mismo cuarto, esto había pasado algunas veces, era algo extraño para mí.

Recordaba bien esto, en esos momentos me encontraba en la zona amarilla, la cual aun no había sido arrasada por el virus, pero los infectados de alguna manera lograron cruzar, aunque eran escasos sin duda provocaban muchos daños, los militares hacían lo posible para mantenerlos a raya, se podía decir que esta zona aun era debatida, pero mi motivo de estar aquí era diferente, Alex ya había muerto, según tenía entendido, los militares que fueron enviados a la zona donde se llevó a cabo el combate no volvieron con vida, pero podría haber quedado algo, una pista, una señal o algo que me dijera que paso exactamente allí… ¿Por qué de la nada desaparecieron todos los evolucionados? Si Mercer era tan fuerte ¿Cómo fue derrotado por un evolucionado al que le dio una pequeña porción de poder? Necesitaba respuestas.

Una vez alisto su mochila se dispuso a salir de la habitación, según recuerdo, cargaba varias C4 entre otras armas explosivas en él, planeaba usarlos como distracción en caso de que se me complicaran las cosas, seguí a mi personaje desde atrás caminando a su mismo ritmo.

Antes de seguir caminando, pude sentir algo, alguien que no era parte del recuerdo, alze mi vista y pude observar a una conocida actual parada en uno de los tejados, mi recuerdo se había congelado, era como poner pausa a una película, se trataba de Luna.

—al parecer volar o lanzar rayos no son tus únicas habilidades. —hable dirigiéndome a ella, aunque parecía estar algo sorprendida por verme, debe ser porque hay dos de mi en este lugar.

—soy la princesa de la noche una de mis funciones como soberana es velar por los sueños de los habitantes.

—"no parece ser una habilidad peligrosa, además no siento peligro o alguien cerca". —hable internamente

—descuida no te hare nada. —respondió Luna sacándome de mis pensamientos y sorprendiéndome.

—¿Cómo es que…?

—este sueño se proyecta en tu mente, así que puedo escuchar todo lo que digas o pienses, yo por otra parte soy alguien que no pertenece aquí por lo que tú no podrás escuchar lo que yo piense.

—bien… ¿Qué te trae aquí? Como sabrás, no soy uno de tus habitantes. —retome el tema anterior.

—eso no quiere decir que seas menos importante, mi misión es hacer que los ponis tengan dulces sueños durante la noche.

—no soy un poni. —recalque. —y este no es un mal sueño. —pero era un mal recuerdo, temo que Luna sea quien no pueda dormir después de ver esto.

—sentí algo raro aquí y sentí curiosidad, por cierto ¿en dónde estamos? —pregunto Luna viendo a su alrededor.

—se podría decir que es el lugar de donde provengo. —respondí, volviendo mi vista hacia mi yo del recuerdo.

—es algo… acogedor. —por su manera de hablar me di cuenta que lo dijo con ironía.

—no te juzgare por decir lo que piensas, pero ya que estas aquí, no puedo detener lo que veras. —de todos modos, lo terminara sabiendo si sigue espiando mis sueños y pensamientos de ese modo… todo volvió a moverse, mi yo empezó a caminar hasta que fue detenido por una niña, por su apariencia se podría decir que era menor que yo.

—¡señor ayúdeme! —hablo la pequeña acercándose a mí, bueno al de mi recuerdo.

—estoy ocupado, ve con los guardias, de seguro podrán hacer algo. —respondió de manera cortante, intentando deshacerse de problemas que no le incumbían, Luna vio esto de mala manera desde arriba.

—ya lo intenté, por favor, mi mama no durara mucho. —sin embargo, en ese tiempo era algo ingenio por lo que le ocurrió a mi madre y la masacre que le siguió a eso.

—está bien, hare lo que pueda, cálmate y guíame hacia ella. — respondió al ver las lágrimas de la pequeña, ella al escuchar esas palabras asintió y empezó a correr haciendo que la siguiera, yo di un salto para aterrizar en el tejado en el que se encontraba Luna y ambos seguimos a esos dos.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegamos a un callejón, la niña se detuvo, yo y Luna nos quedamos viendo desde las alturas.

—¿y tu madre? —pregunto Vergil.

—¿Qué esta pasando? —me pregunto Luna, no respondí nada, solo señale a los techos alrededor de aquel callejón, se podía ver como unos hombres con máscaras de gas con capucha, hombreras y rodilleras metalizadas, al igual que engranajes militares habían varios de ellos todos con ametralladoras, francotiradores y escopetas todos estaban agachados, aunque Luna no tenía conocimiento de eso, en la parte baja habían más, estos usaban los muros como cobertura.(estos se les puede buscar en google como soldados Blackwatch)

—lo siento. —volvió a hablar la niña.

—¡quieto, quédate en donde estas! —al momento en el que la niña dijo esto, todos los soldados salieron de su escondite apuntando a Vergil con sus armas.

—mi hermana, ¿en dónde está mi hermana? Hice lo que me pidieron—la niña fue corriendo hacia uno de los soldados, el cual la recibió con un golpe su arma tirándola al piso, Luna estaba sorprendida por la acción del sujeto, a partir de aquí las cosas se pondrían algo movidas me pareció que había visto suficiente y pare el transcurso de las cosas nuevamente.

—e-esa niña, ¿está bien verdad? —aun viendo eso… pensé que captaría lo que le quería mostrar.

—ella…— aunque sabía la verdad, por alguna razón me era algo difícil verla y decirle lo que paso. —no sobrevivió… quedo atrapada en el fuego cruzado —pude observar su mirada, no sabía bien como describirla, parecía algo triste. —como vez, en este mundo soy alguien buscado, pude obtener información de ellos. —dije refiriéndome a los soldados. —capturaron a su hermana mayor y a cambio de liberarla, la condición seria el llevarme a un lugar en el que puedan acorralarme.

—¿Qué paso con su hermana?

—la asesinaron después de que la menor fuera a buscarme—respondí de manera inmediata, en su rostro pude ver varias expresiones, entre las cuales podía describir la sorpresa y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

—¿y esos sujetos…?

—soldados de la Blackwatch, al perder su objetivo principal 'Proyecto Zeus' o también conocido como Alex Mercer y a James Heller fueron a por los que tenían rasgos similares a ellos o habilidades similares, yo soy uno de esos casos, en cuanto a los soldados, me encargue de eliminarlos.

—los…

—mate, llámalo asesinato si así lo deseas. —Luna estaba confundida por mis palabras, al parecer no tenía palabras con las cuales pudiera responder.

—n-no te ves como un asesino. —hablo, pude notar que se intentaba convencer de que lo que yo decía era mentira, no quería creer que yo era un asesino.

—¿alguna vez escuchaste el dicho "no juzgues a un libro por su portada"? ...supongo que aprovechare la oportunidad. —hable dirigiendo mi mirada hacia la de Luna la cual aún se encontraba algo nerviosa. —de donde vengo las traiciones son algo común, la mayoría de gente solo le importa su vida propia y así como ahora, he sido traicionado innumerables veces… Luna no confió en ti, ni en aquel pueblo. —pude ver que mis palabras causaron una especie de shock para ella. — por lo general trabajo solo, no tengo intención de dañarlos, pero si toman acciones hostiles me veré obligado a tomar medidas, tal vez te lo haya mencionado antes o quizá es la primera vez que te lo diré, no soy alguien que confía en los demás solo por el hecho de haber tenido unas cuantas conversaciones o haber luchado unas cuantas batallas juntos. —Luna bajo su mirada era obvio que lo que dije causo un efecto en ella, después de unos segundos en silencio, ella simplemente desapareció sin decir una palabra.

Sé que quizá me pase un poco al decir que no confiaba en ella ya que era mentira en cierta parte, se podría decir que mi confianza hacia ella era escasa pero no nula, incluyendo al pueblo, sin embargo… no quiero arrastrarlos a los problemas que tengo, no quiero que nadie más salga herido, ya perdí a mucha gente, no pienso perder a nadie más, eso incluye a Luna, no puedo dejar que nadie de ellos pague por mis acciones.

—¡monstruo! ¡asesino! —después de que se fue Luna todo volvió a transcurrir, esos gritos eran pertenecientes a las personas que se acercaron a ver el alboroto que cause, cuando vieron la cantidad de soldados muertos junto con la niña sacaron sus propias conclusiones.

—puedo explicarlo, todo esto tiene una razón. —mi otro yo intentaba explicar la situación.

—¿Qué otra explicación puede haber? Estas manchado con su sangre, lo único que se me ocurre es que intentaste hacerle algo a la niña y los guardias intentaron protegerla, eres un desalmado. —no era de extrañarse, la población estaba cegada, creían que la Blackwatch los protegía, solo les llenaron las cabezas de mentiras, la gente creía en ellos por miedo, al tener armas y mostrar una apariencia superior se dejaron engañar.

—¡que alguien llame a la guardia, nosotros lo retendremos aquí! —

— "no importaba lo que hacía por protegerlos, siempre terminaba en lo mismo fue por eso que tome esa decisión 'los protegería aun si piensan que la Blackwatch es quien lo hace… aun si piensan que soy el malo o un monstruo' no será diferente aquí, este es un lugar pacifico, no dejare que la guerra de la que vengo afecte este reino, si se involucran conmigo, también lo harán con mi lucha debo permanecer lo más alejado posible" —hable internamente declarando mi propósito en estas tierras.

—es muy tarde porque ahora que lo sé, no te dejare pelear solo. —alcé mi vista para ver de dónde provenía esa voz, al parecer Luna me había engañado pude notar como a lado del sol había una especie de estrella oscura, esta descendió opacando su brillo y mostrando a Luna la cual bajo y aterrizo en frente mío. —por un momento pensé que decías enserio lo de no confiar en mí.

—eres muy perceptible, pensé que te habías ido.

—te hice creer que lo hice, puedo usar magia ¿recuerdas?

—"soy consciente de ello, pero el percibir sangre o movimientos es algo muy distinto a percibir magia" —hable mentalmente.

—bueno tienes algo de razón en ello.

—olvide que podías escuchar lo que pensaba, y bien ¿Qué harás al respecto?

—te ayudare

—¿a pelear? He visto gente morir y he asesinado a mas seres de los que tú has hecho, no podrás vencer a esas cosas solo con entrar en su cabeza y escuchar lo que piensan.

—quizá podamos llegar a un trato.

—… si, podría funcionar, si no lo hubiese intentado antes. la Blackwatch no escucha a nadie, usan a los ciudadanos como ratas de laboratorio con la excusa de llevarlos a un lugar mejor. —hice una breve pausa al decir esto, para elaborar mi siguiente dialogo, debía convencer a Luna de que era mi guerra, un conflicto de mi mundo, no el suyo. —no puedo reemplazar las vidas que ellos y yo hemos quitado, tampoco remediar el mal que causamos con nuestro conflicto, es por eso que uno de nosotros tiene que salir victorioso antes que esto se salga de control. —Luna se me quedo mirando por un rato.

—sabes, mi hermana y yo gobernamos este reino desde hace miles de años, hemos sabido resolver conflictos y evitar guerras innecesarias por el bienestar de nuestros ponys, no creo que sea tu caso algo diferente—se me olvidaba que este era un mundo… algo más pintoresco que el mío, en muchos sentidos.

—sabes… esta parte de dónde vengo es llamada la zona amarilla. —hable, mirando a los alrededores, Luna imito mi acción.

—¿nombran a sus pueblos por colores? —pregunto, aunque me pareció algo rara su pregunta.

—parece que no me entendiste, supongo que lo explicare para que me entiendas un poco mejor, este lugar se divide en tres zonas: verde, amarilla y roja, la zona verde es un lugar algo tranquilo las calles algo mas pacificas, un lugar tranquilo, la zona amarilla es un lugar algo más movido debido a que los soldados paran haciendo de las suyas aquí, muchos no tienen en donde vivir ya que vinieron de la zona roja, muchos pasan hambre, muchos soldados utilizan la frase 'los llevaremos a la zona verde, pero primero deberán pasar por unos pruebas'.

—¿y eso no es bueno?

—en absoluto, era una manera de hacer secuestros en público sin que nadie sospeche nada, se los llevaban a sus cuarteles y los exponían al virus usándolos como sujetos de prueba y analizar los movimientos de los infectados más de cerca.

—¿y la zona roja?

—ya conté mucho, lo de la zona roja lo dejaremos para otra ocasión. —era demasiado, Luna de por sí ya estaba sorprendida por lo que escucho, no creo que sea buena idea contarle de ese lugar dadas las circunstancias.

—¿algo que no me quieras contar?

—de echo es algo que aún no te puedo contar, lo que escuchaste solo fue la punta del iceberg, no creo que soportes la siguiente información ya que aún puedo ver que digieres lo anterior dicho.

—supongo que tienes razón, tengo que bajar la luna, ya está apunto de amanecer.

—nos vemos en la noche supongo. —hablo Luna esta vez para desvanecerse.

—si…nos vemos luego. —después de que Luna se fuera mi cuerpo empezó a reaccionar eso solo significaba que estaba a punto de despertar.

* * *

 **Fuera del sueño- punto de vista de Vergil**

aún era de noche, aunque pude ver como el sol empezó a alzarse desde el este, mis heridas ya habían sanado, como dije, no tenía planes de ir al pueblo, así que explorare un poco más este bosque por el lado de las montañas, también quiero saber cómo aniquilar a esos lobos, tal vez se puedan regenerar pero incluso yo tengo un límite, ahora que me duplicaron la dosis de infección mi fuerza y regeneración aumentaron considerablemente, no cabe duda que eso también afecto a mis habilidades, por ejemplo el poder detectar calor a través de los muros con la visión térmica o el aumento de fuerza sin usar la masa muscular.

Una vez despierto me adentre en el bosque bosque, hace no mucho vi un árbol en particular que me llamo la atención el cual poseía ventanas y una puerta algo que ya de por si era raro, aunque no llamaba mucho la atención como esa biblioteca de aquella aldea, fue algo a lo que no le preste mucha atención quizá era una vivienda abandonada.

En cierta forma no sé cómo fue que halle esto: frente a mi pude ver una cueva de gran tamaño, se podría decir que estaba buscando a esas cosas de madera que me atacaron ayer, al igual que yo tenían una debilidad, al recibir daño constante su proceso de sanación disminuye pero ellos pueden regenerarse aunque su cuerpo este completamente destruido, para mi el proceso de regenerar un brazo puede tardar por lo menos una semana, los huesos rotos o heridas profundas suelen tardar horas dependiendo de qué tan graves sean.

No habían señales de esos lobos alrededor, aun no entraba en esa cueva, pero pude notar que de adentro provenía un aire, era como si un gigante estuviera respirando, al parecer algo estaba durmiendo o invernando adentro, sea como sea, despertarlo sería una mala idea, tendría que ir a buscar a otra parte.

Entre nuevamente al bosque, algunos dirían que lo que estoy haciendo es una pérdida total de tiempo, sin embargo, todo tiene un propósito, estaba haciendo un mapa mental del área así como lo hice en la zona roja, aunque mi sentido de orientación era algo mala puesto que estas eran tierras nuevas, de alguna manera termine nuevamente en los límites del bosque con vista hacia aquella aldea, al parecer había llegado para presenciar un evento, pude presenciar que en el centro habían una especie de fuegos artificiales, uno de esos fuegos al reventar reflejo un pequeño dibujo de lo que parecía un oso con una estrella en la frente a lado de este había otro dibujo más pequeño que el oso, seguido de eso el oso desapareció y quedo la pequeña figura, debido a mi distancia no podía distinguir bien que era ese pequeño dibujo, a los pocos segundos pude ver una línea multicolor que se dirigió a las nubes y bajo a gran velocidad… la conclusión a la que llegue era que estaban organizando alguna especie de concurso de talentos o algo por el estilo, bueno… eso no me incumbía así que volví a lo mío, al cabo de unos minutos regrese al lugar en el que nos atacaron a mí y a Luna, pude reconocer el lugar gracias a las marcas que se dejaron, como los arboles destruidos o las manchas de sangre en el piso.

—"deben de haber vuelto a su escondite, están hechos de madera, por lo que rastrearlos por ondas de calor queda descartado, debido a que me persiguieron y a que se movieron mucho en nuestra pelea, sus huellas están dispersadas por todo el suelo, así que no puedo saber con exactitud a donde fueron, irlos a buscar ahora sería como dispararle a un enemigo con los ojos vendados, solo caminaría sin rumbo" —habiendo analizado la situación y después de haber explorado el bosque un poco más me dirigí nuevamente hacia los límites del bosque para observar el movimiento producido en la aldea, no era como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer, la serpiente que consumí, me daría energía suficiente para unos días a lo mucho, necesitaría reabastecer mi energía pronto, en parte era por eso que buscaba a esos lobos, si podían moverse quería decir que estaban vivos, o algo les da vida y no se movían de manera automática así que no se podría decir que algo o alguien los controlaba.

—"hablando del rey de roma" —pensé al escuchar unas pisadas, definitivamente eran los lobos de aquella noche, pero parecían estar persiguiendo algo ya que estaban corriendo, yo por mi parte seguí su ejemplo y corrí para poder alcanzarlos, a lo lejos pude distinguir a dos de ellos persiguiendo a un pony, este estaba cubierto y encapuchado por un manto marrón, uno de los lobos estaba a punto de alcanzarlo y darle una mordida, yo por mi parte me agache mientras corría para recoger una piedra, está la lance hacia aquel lobo, la roca le destrozo la mandíbula y mi acción hizo que me notaran haciendo que cese la persecución y centrando su atención en mi—"parece que me recuerdan, eso quiere decir que son los mismos de ayer" —el pony por otra parte también paro y se me quedo mirando. —estaré bien, preocúpate por ti y aléjate lo más que puedas, yo frenare su paso. —por unos segundos el pony dudo en ayudarme o huir, al final opto por lo último y se adentró en el bosque perdiéndose entre los árboles, los lobos por otra parte empezaron a dar vueltas alrededor mío, pude notar que a diferencia de ayer solo habían dos de ellos, en parte era benéfico, podría usar toda mi fuerza, uno de mis brazos empezó a deformarse, esta vez no usaría la masa muscular, mi brazo se alargó y tomo la forma de un espadón el cual estaba unido a mi brazo, uno de ellos se abalanzo sobre mí, yo me hice a un lado y lo corte a la mitad con mi espada, el otro intento dar un golpe por la espalda y lo bloquee con dicha espada, pude escuchar como gruñía, esa cosa definitivamente quería matarme al igual que el otro el cual empezaba a regenerarse.

Después de cortar sus cuerpos innumerables veces en alrededor de 23 minutos aproximadamente, me di cuenta de algo, esas cosas se movían por energía, similar al aura que emite Luna a la hora de hacer magia, ellos emiten un aura verde, todo ser vivo, maquina… o infectado tiene algo que lo hace moverse, algo que hacía que funcionen.

Con esa lógica, lo único que deduje era que ellos tenían un núcleo, algo que permitía de alguna manera al regenerarse cada vez que eran destruidos, por el tiempo que pasé cortándolos pude notar que su efecto de regeneración fue mucho más lento. Corrí hacia ellos dando otro corte, esta vez a sus cabezas decapitándolos en el acto, seguido de esto atravesé uno de los cuerpos con mi otro brazo y empecé a buscar en su interior, al cabo de unos segundos encontré una diminuta piedra color verdosa la cual emitía la misma aura, cuando la saque su cuerpo se desarmo y los troncos salieron volando hacia mi con un aura verde en un intento de ataque, de echo estaban volviendo hacia la piedra, tuve que realizar movimientos rápidos, esquivando esa madera junto al lobo restante, mi objetivo actualmente era consumir a uno de estos lobos para poder obtener algún tipo de nutriente que pudiera alargar mi tiempo de vida, no podía esquivarlos y pensar en como consumir la piedra al mismo tiempo, así que lo hice de la manera clásica, así que hice que mi mano con la que la sostenía la consumiera como si estuviera consumiendo a otro ser vivo.

El otro lobo vio lo que hice, ya no podría salvar a su compañero así que emprendió su retirada viendo que conocía su punto vulnerable… no sentí un cambio en mi cuerpo como el que sentía cuando consumía a una persona o infectado, pero si que mi energía se restauraba, esa cosa tenía una gran cantidad de energía acumulada y la sentí recorriendo mi cuerpo, esto me daría energía suficiente por lo menos para unas cuantas semanas.

—lamento irrumpir tu travesía, pero debes saber que por salvar mi vida te estoy agradecida. — cuanto volteé mi vista pude observar el o la pony encapuchado, hablando en tono de rima.

—solo estuve de pasada.

—has de saber que estoy confundida, pues para mi tu raza es desconocida. —volvió a hablar formulando una rima diferente a la anterior.

—mi nombre o raza, no tienen relevancia en este momento, esas cosas podrían volver por lo que te aconsejo que regreses por donde viniste.

—lo siento rotundamente, pero hacer algo debo para poder agradecerte. —empezaban a incomodarme ese tipo de rimas.

—cada quien a lo suyo, el que te haya salvado la vida no quiere decir que me tengas que devolver el favor o algo por el estilo, solo procura mantenerte alejada de estas cosas. —hable, algo cortante, no quería volver a cometer el mismo error que cometí con Luna y terminar siendo un contacto suyo.

—he de insistir pues de no ser por ti yo pude morir— supongo que uno se acostumbra a este tipo de cosas si se escuchan muy seguidos.

—dejémoslo para otra ocasión en tal caso, si de un favor se trata no creo que tenga que ser ahora.

—entonces así será, mi palabra en pie se mantendrá.

—volveré a lo que estaba, tu sigue con lo tuyo. —una vez dicho esto, la pony encapuchada dio media vuelta, yo hice lo mismo, no tenía un objetivo fijo, así que lo que dije fue una manera de despedirme sin hacer o decir algo ofensivo.

El camine por un par de horas, sin rumbo fijo, no tenía intención de acercarme al pueblo, ni tampoco salir del bosque… además, no tengo idea de cómo regresar a mi mundo, solo una pequeña pista, la cual todavía no sé si funcionara realmente.

—oye Snips ¿estás seguro de que encontraremos a una osa mayor por aquí? —pude escuchar una voz, no muy lejos de mi posición, por su forma de hablar y por su tono deduje que era varón y que estaba acompañado, di un salto hacia las ramas altas de los árboles para tener un mejor panorama de alrededor, pude ver a unos metros a dos potros caminando en el bosque, uno de estatura más baja que su compañero de pelaje celeste y crin naranja, su acompañante era más alto, su pelaje era de un amarillo oscuro y crin verde opaco, sus cuernos me daban a entender que ambos eran unicornios pero ¿Qué hacían en el bosque tan tarde?.

—escuche que la osa mayor estaría en el bosque everfree, pero es muy grande, la habríamos visto ya, así que se me ocurrió que podría estar en una cueva o algo por el estilo.

—si… eso tiene sentido—respondió su compañero al tiempo que caminaba a su lado.

Pero… ¿a qué se referían con eso de la osa mayor?

* * *

 **esto vendría siendo todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **me gustaría leer sus opiniones al respecto y si tienen alguna sujerencia.**

 **nos leemos a la próxima.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Me dediqué a seguir a esos dos ponys, el bosque era peligroso y no quería cargar con sus muertes sabiendo que pude haberlas evitado, los seguí durante un rato, hasta que llegamos a una cueva, lugar por el que había pasado ya esta tarde, esas eran malas noticias, la situación empeoro cuando vi que ambos entraron en ella.

— "esto es malo, no me tengo que dejar ver, pero tampoco puedo dejarlos a su suerte"—pensé, ya había tomado una decisión, tendría que intervenir, tuve una idea de cómo sacarlos, tendría que actuar como un monstruo para poder espantarlos, antes de dar un paso adelante escuche dos gritos y un rugido proviniendo de aquella cueva al cabo de unos segundos los dos ponys salieron corriendo y tras ellos iba un oso de gran tamaño, yo por mi parte me dedique a seguirlos a través del bosque usando los arboles de alrededor como cobertura.—"están llevando al oso a la aldea, a este paso pondrán en riesgo a todos"— estaba claro que debía intervenir de una manera u otra, pero esto implicaba el revelarme.

Aunque no me gustaba usarla, una de mis habilidades me permitía modificar mi ADN y mis ropajes para cambiar de apariencia, pero solo podía convertirme en personas que haya consumido con anterioridad, era raro el que pudiera también modificar mi ropa, pero es algo que ni yo puedo explicar. Usando dicha habilidad me transforme en uno de los soldados de la Blackwatch, sus ropas eran muy convenientes para la ocasión ya que no solo la transformación modifico mi altura, sino que la ropa me cubría también el rostro, de esa manera no podrían reconocerme en un encuentro futuro.

Di un salto de entre los arboles interponiéndome en el camino de aquel oso, por alguna razón los dos potros también frenaron.

—oye ¿Quién eres tú? — escuché preguntar a uno de los potros atrás mío, pude notar su tono algo sorprendido también algo asustado.

—morirás antes de siquiera averiguarlo. — hable modificando mi voz, de tal manera que se escuchara como la de un monstruo, mi objetivo era asustarlo, lo cual funciono ya que aquel oso contribuyo dando un fuerte rugido, esto asusto a ambos potros y volvieron a correr. —"bien… ¿ahora qué?" —me preguntaba internamente, mi objetivo principal fue hacer que ambos escaparan, sin embargo, no pensé en cómo lidiar con una amenaza tan grande.

* * *

 **Punto de vista general.**

Mientras los dos potros corrían, aquel oso intento aplastar a Vergil quien dio un salto para poder esquivar el golpe y aterrizar encima de su brazo para empezar a correr rumbo a su cabeza, el animal previo su acción y en un movimiento rápido intento tragar a Vergil el cual también previo dicha acción e intento evadirla, sin embargo pudo aprisionar una de sus piernas con su hocico y lo lanzo hacia los arboles derribando algunos de ellos y levantando una cortina de humo cuando chocó contra el suelo, no parecía interesado en seguir con la pelea así que emprendió su camino en dirección a done habían ido a aquellos potros.

* * *

 **Punto de Vista de Vergil.**

Pude escuchar como aquel gigante se alejaba, por alguna razón pudo prever mis movimientos y anticiparse a ellos, el polvo que levante me dificultaba la vista, no solo eso, esa cosa destrozo literalmente el hueso de mi pierna izquierda cuando la mordió.

—"supongo que esto quiebra mi promesa con Luna… después pensare en eso" —con eso en mente di un salto con mi pierna derecha, de salto en salto llegue hacia aquel pueblo siguiendo las huellas que había dejado aquel animal, al llegar al pueblo di un salto para posicionarme en el tejado de una de las estructuras… pude ver al oso el cual gruñía hacia tres ponys, los dos del bosque y una pony de pelaje azul oscuro, crin gris y ojos purpura la cual era también una unicornio, el trio estaba parado frente a aquel oso como si quisieran confrontarlo —"esa pony… por su altura puedo decir que es mayor que los otros dos, tal vez tenga más experiencia de lo que se ve a simple vista"—o al menos eso pensé por un segundo, mis esperanzas de poder descansar un momento para restaurar mi pierna se desvaneció cuando vi como uso su magia para hacer levitar una cuerda e intentar amarrar dos dedos de la criatura la cual destruyo dicha cuerda como si de una hoja de papel se tratase, acto seguido vi como una pequeña nube negra se formó atrás de aquel oso lanzándole un diminuto rayo el cual tampoco había funcionado.—"creo que será inútil esperar algo de ellos"

Habiendo perdido la esperanza en aquel grupo di un salto con mi única pierna funcional, pude ver como aquel oso les lanzo un rugido y el pequeño grupo paso por debajo de el para huir al pueblo, aquel oso se dispuso a seguirlos… o al menos creí, cuando aterricé e hice ruido aquel oso miro hacia mi dirección.

—"muy bien… aquí vamos de nuevo"—o al menos eso pensé, el gran oso ignoro totalmente mi presencia e intento ir nuevamente a por el grupo. —"esos niños debieron hacerle algo, de lo contrario, esta cosa no les tomaría tanta atención"—era algo lógico, sin embargo, debía llamar su atención de un modo u otro.

con eso en mente tome una roca del piso lo suficientemente grande como para destruir una pequeña parte de un edificio o derrumbar una pared, con mi masa muscular activa y sin el disfraz de soldado lance la roca hacia el oso, cuando esta impacto contra su cabeza se destruyó, claro que esto dirigió toda su atención y enojo hacia mí, a diferencia de la magia de aquella unicornio, la roca que le lance tubo mayor impacto.

El oso intento darme un golpe con sus patas delanteras, volviendo a repetir la escena en el bosque di un salto para poder evadirlo, pero esta vez pude prever el ataque que iba a hacer con su hocico, antes de que pudiera tragarme de un bocado di un golpe hacia su dentadura, cosa que le afecto, ya que retrocedió y empezó a sobarse la parte afectada, cosa que era bastante extraña para ser un oso puesto que no suelen mostrar ese comportamiento. Al cabo de unos segundos el animal se recuperó y se dispuso a venir a por mí, o eso reflejaba su mirada, sin embargo, eso no llego a ocurrir, no tengo idea del por qué, pero el animal se quedó… ¿Cómo decirlo?... calmado o relajado, era muy extraño a decir verdad, los animales no suelen cambiar su comportamiento de un momento a otro, pero me percate del motivo unos segundos después, pude observar entre sus patas como varios ponis se habían reunido, entre ellos había una que resaltaba, era una unicornio purpura, su cuerno estaba emitiendo un aura muy intensa, a medida que crecía el aura de su cuerno también hacia mucho más esfuerzo, sin embargo esto hizo que todos le prestaran atención a ella y se olvidaran de mí, aprovechando esto volví a tomar la forma de uno de los soldados de la Blackwatch y entre saltos largos con mi único pie funcional me dirigí hacia el bosque usando al oso como cobertura para que no me pudieran ver.

Al cabo de unos minutos después de que llegue al bosque me percaté de que el oso iba volando por encima mío, el oso dormía y tenía una especie de biberón, por supuesto esto freno mi paso, ya había entrado al bosque y puesto que esos ponys le temían a este lugar, dudaba que alguien me hubiera seguido hasta aquí.

—"creo que ya vi muchas cosas hoy, necesito procesar todo esto, aunque no creo encontrar alguna lógica que explique esto"—mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sentí que algo se movía atrás mío en los arbustos, pude sentir unas pisadas acercándose. — ¿Luna? —fue lo único que atine a decir.

—vaya, entonces conoces a la princesa Luna—de entre aquellos arbustos pude distinguir un sombrero y el acento de la voz era femenino, se podría decir que era como del viejo oeste, cuando salió pude ver a una pony color naranja claro, pude reconocerla al instante

—este no es lugar para dar un paseo nocturno—hable de manera cortante, no tenía intención de hacer más amistades, con Luna ya era suficiente.

—de echo te seguí porque quería agradecerte personalmente por la ayuda. —por lo general desconfiaba hasta de mi propia sombra, sin embargo, por extraño que fuera, no sentí mentira alguna en sus palabras, supongo que las tantas veces que me han mentido han servido para poder diferenciar las mentiras, o al menos por esta ocasión.

—no recuerdo haber hecho algo por lo cual tengas que agradecer. —el incidente con la estampida fue culpa mía, además ellos se encargaron del oso.

—no digas eso, ayudaste mucho al poner ese árbol en medio para que la estampida no alcanzara Ponyville.

—si… tuve algo que ver con esa estampida así que se podría decir que solo intentaba arreglar mi desastre sin ser visto. —volví a hablar, aun me sentía extraño por dicha sensación de sinceridad proviniendo de ella.

—dejando eso de lado, ¿te gustaría trabajar en mi granja? —su tono de voz no dejaba de ser… ¿animado? Creo que esa sería la palabra con la cual describirlo, a pesar de hablar con un extraño o alguien que le pudiera hacer daño, no dejo de hablar de esa manera, sin mencionar la extraña sensación de honestidad en sus palabras. —debes tener mucha fuerza para lanzar un árbol de ese tamaño, nos vendrías muy bien de ayuda.

—mi fuerza no está hecha para ese tipo de trabajos, a decir verdad. —por más que intentaba distanciarme con las palabras, ella insistía en acercarse.

—no digas eso, hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer en la granja. —volvió a insistir, parecía querer llevarme al pueblo, aunque desconozco sus intenciones, no sentía peligro alguno, quizá quieran darme alguna fiesta sorpresa como la anterior ocasión, yo por otra parte no tenía intención de asistir, no era que odiara las fiestas o cosas por el estilo, sin embargo, los eventos que tuvieron lugar en mi ciudad hizo que perdiera total interés por eso y me enfocara en otras cosas, diversión, amistades o sentimientos eran cosas que descarte hace mucho.

—supongo que las palabras no funcionan. —hable mientras me acercaba a un árbol en dirección opuesta al pueblo, ya a este punto, mi pierna se había recuperado por completo, sin decir una palabra y en una manera de desahogarme por no haber podido hacer mucho contra ese oso di una patada fuerte al árbol enfrente mío, como era de suponer, destruí la mitad del árbol, sin embargo algo que pude notar, fue que la fuerza que utilice fue demasiada puesto que el golpe provoco una honda que golpeo el siguiente árbol destruyendo una porción de su corteza. —"esto es nuevo". —pensé algo sorprendido al ver la nueva habilidad que había obtenido, no cabe duda que la entrenaría para poder darle un mejor uso a futuro. —como vez, si voy a tu granja lo único que haría sería el destruir la cosecha, no tengo total control sobre mi fuerza y puede que esto juegue en tu contra si voy contigo. —me era algo difícil mentirle a ella, tengo total control sobre mi fuerza, pero como mencione muchas veces, no tengo intención de que mis problemas lleven a esa aldea al mismo destino que mi ciudad natal.

La yegua se quedó callada, parecía estar pensando en otra manera de convencerme para poder acompañarla a la aldea.

—¿sabes? Hay muchos lobos de madera a estas horas, será mejor que te retires antes que te noten. —la pony se alarmo un poco por mis palabras, sin embargo, lo que dije de advertencia parecía que se convirtió en realidad, unos arbustos atrás mío se empezaron a mover de una forma algo agresiva, lo cual la alarmo aún más. —puede que sean más esta vez, vete de aquí, yo te daré el tiempo suficiente para que puedas llegar al pueblo a salvo.

—deberías venir conmigo, en el pueblo no correrás el peligro que corres aquí. —

—no te preocupes por ello… ve antes de que lleguen. —

—voy a traer ayuda, te lo prometo. —

—no será necesario, para cuando regreses ya habré desaparecido, aquí nos despedimos, vete ya. —antes de irme pude observar una expresión de… ¿tristeza, decepción, preocupación o angustia? No era algo por lo que me molestaría normalmente. —si quieres, puedes regresar mañana, pero no te garantizo un encuentro garantizado, tampoco una cálida bienvenida por mi parte. —no tengo idea del porque dije eso, tampoco le preste mucha atención a eso dicho esto último di un salto hacia dónde provenía dicho sonido, puse demasiada fuerza en el salto al igual que en la patada que le di aquel árbol, el impulso que di destrozo parte del suelo en el que estaba parado, no es de extrañar, cada uno de los míos destruía una porción del suelo con cada paso que dábamos por la fuerza que poníamos en cada uno de esos, pero era lógico, mientras más fuerza más impulso había a la hora de correr o saltar.

Volviendo al ahora, cuando llegué a aquel arbusto casi hice algo de lo cual pude arrepentirme en un futuro no muy lejano… aquellos arbustos los movía nadie más que Luna la princesa de la noche.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunte a la princesa de la noche.

—pensé que necesitarías ayuda, no pensé que le pedirías que volviera. —comento Luna mirándome fijamente.

—ni yo sé porque lo hice, no sentí mentira alguna en sus palabras que dijo, así que pensé que sería algo grosero de mi parte decirle que no volviera, además dudo mucho que lo haga, puedo ver que le temen mucho a este bosque, desconozco el porqué. —era un poco lógico, a decir verdad, los lobos de madera serían muy peligrosos para ellos ahora que lo pienso.

—por que nosotras no tenemos control aquí, nosotras podemos subir el sol o la luna a voluntad, los pegasos se encargan de los cielos de Equestria y los ponis terrestres de las plantas, todos cuidándose los unos a los otros. —me explico la princesa, aunque eso no me decía nada de este bosque. —aquí no hay eso, las plantas crecen por si solas, los animales se cuidan a sí mismos y las nubes se mueven sin intervención alguna de los ponis.

—suena normal para mí. —a luna pareció extrañarle mi comentario. —primero el hecho de que las nubes se muevan por si solas es algo que pasa naturalmente, además si todos los ponis le temen a este bosque, dudo que alguien venga a moverlas, segundo el hecho de que las plantas crezcan solas se debe a las lluvias o también por el rio que queda cerca aquí. —hable refiriéndome al rio que cruce para llegar a las ruinas. —tercero los animales si se les puede llamar así, se cuidan a sí mismos porque puede que sean territoriales, tal es el ejemplo de esos lobos de madera que enfrentamos la anterior vez, se podría decir que esta es 'tierra de nadie', cada quien vela por sí mismo, yo no soy la excepción.

—ya veo, supongo que todos tienen sus modos de pensar, el tuyo suena lógico. —me baso mucho en la lógica para poder explicar los hechos que me ocurren en mi vida diaria, pero aquí dudo mucho que me ayude la lógica. —por cierto, te traje esto. —pude observar como el cuerno de Luna brillo un poco y seguido apareció un boleto dorado levitando frente a ella, por su mirada y palabras anteriores pude deducir que quería que lo tomara, por lo que me acerque y lo tome, a mi mente vino la imagen del grupo de ponis junto al pequeño lagarto morado, todos con un boleto como este.

—'gran gala del galope' ¿Qué se supone que es esto? —cuestione.

—es una celebración que se lleva a cabo en nuestro castillo cada año, le pedí permiso a mi hermana para poder invitarte, ella también está de acuerdo en que vengas.

—lo siento, pero no puedo ir. —hable extendiendo mi mano con el boleto para devolvérselo.

—¿Qué, pero por qué? —Luna parecía algo triste.

—por dos razones, primero el boleto parece que va dirigido únicamente a ponis y como habras notado, soy de una especie diferente, segundo soy una gran amenaza para tus compatriotas, te advierto que al mínimo intento de agresión asesinare a todo ser vivo que esté dispuesto a pelear, no tengo mucho control sobre mi fuerza por lo que puede que ponis inocentes queden envueltos en la lucha y mueran en el acto, tú decides. —una vez más, intente alejar a Luna, esta vez usando una amenaza, esto podría ser muy efectivo, puesto que al ser una soberana de un país ella tiene que velar por el bienestar de sus habitantes y evitar cualquier conflicto o amenaza que pueda dañarlos o afectar el bienestar económico de su región.

—no importa.

—… ¿Qué? —sus palabras llenaron de preguntas mi cabeza ¿Qué no le importaba? ¿Por qué dijo eso? ¿no le importaba acaso que murieran sus ciudadanos? ¿me estaba dando luz verde para poder asesinar a sus aliados? Se supone que es una de las principales mandatarias de este lugar, está condenando a muerte a sus habitantes.

—por qué sé que no lo harás. —se me acababan los argumentos…

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo hare? —¿Qué estaba tramando?

—en el poco tiempo que te conozco, me has demostrado ser alguien que no es malo, si tus palabras fueran ciertas, me habrías atacado cuando intente ayudarte con sus heridas.

—parece que las palabras no son suficientes, algunos quieren ver resultados más que teorías. — con mi brazo convertido en un espadón di un salto directo hacia Luna… salió mal, detuve el filo de mi espada a unos centímetros de su cuello. —¿Por qué no lo esquivaste o me detuviste? — pregunte en tono serio, pudo usar sus alas para volar y evadir el ataque o usar su magia para paralizarme y detenerme, aun así ¿Por qué no lo hizo?

—porque confío en ti. —lo que dijo me lleno nuevamente de dudas ¿Cómo confiar en alguien que amenazo tu vida y la de tu pueblo?

—¿Por qué? — pregunte, alejando mi espadón de ella.

—porque me recuerdas a mí, quieres ayudar, pero tus acciones son mal interpretadas por los demás, una de las razones por las que quise traer la noche eterna fue para que mi hermana pudiera descansar, siempre está trabajando durante el día, en la noche todo está tranquilo, al menos pude haberle dado algo de descanso. —parece que los seres como ella que se podría decir que aquí son como 'diosas', son dominadas fácilmente por sus emociones, tal vez por ello me ataco la primera vez que vine aquí, fue porque aún era dominada por esos sentimientos, pero… ¿Qué le recuerdo a ella?

—no nos parecemos en nada, tus acciones y las mías se diferencian por mucho, tu quisiste traer la noche eterna es cierto, pero nadie resulto herido cuando lo hiciste, pero… la diferencia entre nosotros, es que tú eres una princesa terca la cual le causo un pequeño problema a su hermana el cual se solucionó más tarde, en cambio yo…—me quede callado, ya había hablado suficiente, no podía revelar mucho.

—todos tenemos algo que nos hace especiales, tú no eres la excepción. —Luna parecía querer animarme, darme a entender que no estoy solo en la tarea que quiero realizar, al haber suprimido mis emociones hace mucho, tengo vagas ideas de lo que en un tiempo significaba la felicidad, alegría, ira entre otros.

Me había dado por vencido, cada vez que intentaba alejarla ella se acercaba aún más, llegados a este punto solo me queda una carta por jugar, mi último movimiento sin intentar recurrir a la violencia o conflicto.

—ahora que recuerdo, aun no te mostré la zona roja ¿cierto? —hablé volviendo a mi tono serio y frio, Luna asintió con la cabeza sin decir una palabra, parecía algo preocupada por mis cambios de humor tan repentinos, aunque era algo que podía controlar a voluntad. — hoy fue un día cansado, iré a descansar de inmediato, siéntete libre de venir cuando estés lista.

Si pudiera describir el infierno, no tengo duda de que sería como la zona roja, un lugar plagado de guerra y muerte, una ciudad que no tenía esperanza de vida, lo que una vez fue mi hogar.

Con eso en mente, fui a buscar nuevamente una rama lo suficientemente fuerte para sostenerme, la persecución a aquel oso destruyo el árbol que consideraba una cama por lo que era tiempo de buscar un nuevo lugar de descanso, una vez encontré mi lugar de destino me dispuse a dormir.

* * *

 **Sueño**

Era extraño, anteriores veces no tuve control sobre mis sueños, podía estar en unas praderas verdes o en un campo arenoso, otras veces recreaba los recuerdos que tenía.

Esta vez el campo estaba en blanco, no había nada, yo estaba en medio, según pude sentir, pude controlar el campo a mi voluntad, creación o destrucción, en ese campo poseía ambos, tenía memorizado cada rincón de la zona roja, así como también los monstruos que residen allí, así que cuando Luna llegue, le mostrare el oscuro lugar de donde vengo.

No paso mucho para que Luna apareciera, cuando lo hizo se paró en frente mío observándome a los ojos directamente.

—esta vez no te daré información como lo hice de la zona amarilla y la verde, te mostrare en base a mis recuerdos como se ve el lugar exactamente. —hable mirándola. —sin embargo, quero saber ¿crees ser capaz de ayudarme después de verlo?

—sé que puedo hacerlo. —respondió casi de inmediato a mi pregunta.

—no adelantes los hechos, aun no te la he mostrado nada—recalqué, al tiempo que empecé a reconstruir el infierno que yacía en mi mente, cada edificio, cada infectado… todo estaba grabado en mi mente, pude observar la expresión de Luna antes de que yo dijera algo, lo había visto muchas veces cuando alguien sabía que iba a morir o que la vida de sus seres queridos corría un peligro mortal. —como vez, la vida aquí escasea, todo aquí es caos, ahora que has visto esto, supongo que no hace falta aclarar que mis habilidades no están diseñadas precisamente para salvar personas.

—e-este lugar, ¿qué paso aquí? — a pesar de querer mantener la cordura y no mostrarse débil pero su tono de voz la traicionaba.

—hace un tiempo, Blackwatch se obsesiono con crear un arma biológica, algo que pudieran usar contra otros países, ya sea para tener una ventaja en guerra o también para provocar una, en sus laboratorios hubo una falla…el virus termino liberándose. —hice una breve pausa para tomar un poco de aire, parecía que aún me afectaba lo que le ocurrió al lugar al que puede llamar hogar hace mucho. —lo que vez es lo que quedo después de que a la Blackwatch se le escapara su arma, días después apareció una persona capaz de combatirlos, a pesar de tener apariencia humana, sus habilidades eran monstruosas, esto se debió a que el absorbió el virus y logro tenerlo bajo control en su cuerpo, el virus también le otorgo armas afiladas, así como habilidades que le permitían tener más fuerza o tener también una armadura blindada para resistir ataques de helicópteros o tanques. —hablé refiriéndome a Alex, a decir verdad, él no me conto mucho sobre lo que ocurrió aquí, las personas que absorbí tampoco tenían información al respecto.

—¿te refieres a ti? —pregunto la alicornio.

—no, la persona a la que me refiero es a quien me salvo la vida, así como también salvo a varios, también fue la que nos otorgó habilidades similares a las suyas creando así una nueva raza superior a la humana, con el objetivo de destruir Blackwatch y eliminar el virus. —hable casi en un tono de admiración, cosa que no note en un principio hasta que hablo Luna.

—por como hablas de él, debe ser una buena persona, ¿él te espera en tu mundo? —me pregunto Luna desde atrás, voltee mi cabeza para verla desde el rabillo del ojo, estaba expectante esperando mi respuesta.

—el murió en batalla, así como todos los demás, todos los míos desaparecieron con excepción mía, nunca supe que paso, simplemente desaparecieron. —aunque sabía que era Heller una de las razones, no podía decirle a Luna que fue alguien de nuestras filas quien aniquilo a nuestra raza.

—oh, yo… lo siento, no tenía idea de…—

—no tienes que lamentar nada, eso paso hace un tiempo, ya no me afecta. —en un inicio si me afecto, cuando el infierno se desato, mi familia, amigos, conocidos… todo se había ido, cuando creí encontrar un lugar en el que podía encajar, una nueva familia, esta también me fue arrebatada.

—sabes…podrías quedarte. —Luna hablo en un tono bajo, aunque pude escucharla perfectamente.

—tengo que regresara a mi mundo quieras o no.

—te acompañare de ser así.

—¿te das cuenta siquiera de lo que estás diciendo? Primero, tu perteneces aquí, tienes una nación que te necesita, segundo, por lo que veo, es la primera vez que presencias algo como esto, por lo que no duraras mucho en mi ciudad y tercero, esta es una guerra que solo me involucra a mí, si tú te unes, tus soldados así como tu pueblo se verán obligados a apoyar tu decisión y te seguirán al combate, los soldados de allí son más crueles de lo que crees, magia de paralización u otra es inútil, un solo disparo de esas armas puede matar a una persona o a un pony sin siquiera el esfuerzo mínimo. —no podía permitir que eso pase, por cómo iban las cosas allí, si este lugar queda involucrado, no habrá oportunidad alguna de salvarlos a todos.

—Pero…—me adelante a hablar antes que dijera otra palabra, de ese modo evitaría que insistiese sobre el tema.

—no lo volveré a repetir Luna, aceptare cualquier ayuda que quieras proporcionar, sin embargo, no cambiare de opinión, no dejare que entres en ese mundo. —hable en tono serio, volviendo a mi estado frio, la mirada que solía usar para intimidar a los soldados para que pensaran que no sentía nada, que solo era un ser con el objetivo de asesinar a todo aquel que se encontrara enfrente mío.

—entiendo... —hablo en tono desanimado con la cabeza gacha, acto seguido se desvaneció poco a poco, dando a entender que salía de mi sueño.

—"¿quedarme?" suena a que estuviera huyendo de mis problemas, tengo mi objetivo claro, regresar a mi mundo y volver a luchar, eliminar el virus y a la Blackwatch, es lo que aún me mantiene vivo, las posibilidades de que muera en el transcurso son muy altas, el no tener nada que perder hace que pueda luchar con todo sin miedo a morir. —empecé a hablar ya habiendo verificado que no hubiera nadie alrededor que pudiera oír lo que decía. —pero… ¿y luego qué? ¿Qué pasara si logro mi objetivo? Dejaría de ser de utilidad alguna… me estoy adelantando mucho, primero lograre mi cometido, seguido de eso, decidiré que hare, si es que sigo con vida, hasta entonces, lo primordial es saber cómo regresar de vuelta.

Me pase el resto del sueño pensando en distintas formas de abrir nuevamente el portal que me lleve nuevamente a mi mundo.

* * *

 **Mañana siguiente.**

Algo me había despertado, en mi mundo, al estar rodeado de cosas que te podían matar por el simple hecho de no prestar atención en donde pisas, se volvió costumbre despertar al sentir el mínimo ruido alrededor, así se tratara de una diminuta mosca, en esta ocasión pude sentir unas pisadas, las cuales se acercaban a donde me encontraba.

—¡hay, em… señor mono sin pelo ¿se encuentra aquí?! —la voz provenía de la pony rubia que conocí ayer, aunque lo de 'mono sin pelo' me extraño un poco.

—es muy temprano para que estés en el bosque, además soy un humano, no un 'mono sin pelo'—hable a manera de corrección a lo que me dijo, mientras aún estaba echado.

—lo siento, ¿enserio duermes allí? ¿no es algo incómodo? — de echo esperaba que preguntara sobre mi o mi raza.

—es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrado, no te preocupes por eso, por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿y qué es eso? — pregunte al ver que traía una canasta con varias manzanas dentro.

—pensé que tendrías hambre, no sabía si traer manzanas, heno o margaritas. —si aún fuera un humano normal, las dos últimas opciones quizá afectarían mi sistema digestivo. —espero que te gusten.

—¿traerle comida a alguien que apenas conoces?, dijiste que trabajabas en una granja, por tus tres marcas que tienes allí deduzco que es una granja de manzanas, por lo que tus ingresos tal vez se deban a eso, ¿estas segura de dármelo? —hable haciendo referencia a las tres manzanas que tenia tatuadas en sus flancos.

—esto va por mi cuenta, como no pensabas pasarte por el pueblo para recibir tu fiesta, decidí traerte algo personalmente. —ha pasado mucho desde que me separe de la sociedad para adentrarme al mundo de la guerra por lo que no recuerdo mucho de modales o educación, pero los pocos recuerdos que quedan me dicen que sería de mala educación rechazarlos.

—supongo que los aceptare. —hable mientras saltaba de la rama en la que me encontraba para estar frente suyo

—¿te importa si me quedo un rato? Me gustaría conocerte un poco mejor.

—no veo inconvenientes, de todos modos, no creo acabar eso en un día —hable mirando la canasta llena de manzanas mientras que la pony se reía nerviosamente. —por cierto, espero que no quieras llevarme a aquella aldea.

—no… bueno si, pero no ahora, sabes, estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste acerca de tu fuerza ¿te gustaría que te ayude con eso? —como la anterior vez, no pude sentir mentira alguna en sus palabras ni intenciones secundarias, se me hacía muy extraño.

—eso es algo de lo que me gustaría ocuparme personalmente en un futuro. —hable sentándome en el suelo, acción que la pony rubia imito.

—sabes, hay cosas para las que a veces necesitamos ayuda, es algo que aprendí recientemente, si necesitas ayuda con algo, yo podría ayudarte. —lo que me dijo me dio una idea, si no quería acercarme a esa aldea, necesitaría de alguien que pudiera entrar y salir sin levantar sospecha alguna.

—de hecho, hay algo en lo que me podrías ayudar. —pude notar que mis palabras captaron su atención puesto que dejo la manzana que se dispuso a comer para prestarme atención. —si pudieras conseguir alguna información sobre portales dimensionales o algo parecido me sería de gran utilidad.

—no tengo problema con eso, de echo conozco a alguien que podría tener lo que buscas, pero tendrás que hablar con ella. —lo que dijo me dejo pensando.

—"eso quiere decir que tendré que ir nuevamente a la aldea, supongo que lo hare en la noche, tendré que usar nuevamente los tejados como cobertura para no ser descubierto." —me hable internamente, sin embargo, antes de hacer un plan o trazar una ruta, la pony volvió a hablar.

—sé que no iras a la aldea así que ¿está bien si la traigo? —aunque traerla a lo profundo del bosque sería peligroso.

—supongo que está bien, sin embargo, nos encontraremos en la entrada del bosque, de esa manera no tendrán que lidiar con los lobos de madera por el camino… por cierto, aun no me has dicho tu nombre.

—oh cierto, lo olvidaba, mi nombre es Applejack como sabrás trabajo en una granja llamada Sweet Apple Acres, en mi familia nos gusta hacer amistades. —se presentó de manera animada, mostrando una sonrisa. —¿y tú?

—"de echo solo te pregunte tu nombre" —hable internamente — mi nombre es Vergil Wayne.

—¿eso es todo?

—inicialmente, solo hablé de nombres, no pedí información extra. —cuando dije esto último pude notar, que el estado de animo de la pony cayo notablemente debido a su expresión. —sin embargo, hare une excepción… se podría decir que provengo de un lugar bastante apartado de aquí, también puedes decir que soy una especie de soldado. —me limite a dar solo una pequeña porción de mí, Luna parecía muy conmocionada por la información obtenida de mi mundo, eso sumado a miles de años de vida, se podría decir que asimilarlo sería algo sencillo, sin embargo, no puedo decir lo mismo de alguien mortal, que no parece tener conexión alguna con la guerra o conflictos similares.

—nunca vi a alguien como tú, a decir verdad, debes tener amigos o familia esperando tu regreso, ¿Qué edad tienes?

—quince, en cuanto a familia y amigos… —me era algo difícil tocar ese tema, ¿Qué debía decir? 'no tengo a nadie esperándome, mi familia está muerta y dudo que mis amigos sigan con vida a estas alturas' no creo que ella reaccione a eso de buena manera, lo más probable es que intente llevarme a aquel pueblo para entablar relación con los demás habitantes e intentar reanimar mi estado de ánimo, o algo por el estilo. —preferiría no tocar ese tema de momento.

Nos pasamos un rato comiendo las manzanas que trajo en aquella canasta, durante ese tiempo me platico de sus amigas, resumiendo lo que me dijo, diría que tiene cinco, si tuviera que describir a cada una diría que la primera es alguien de personalidad extrovertida, con intención de realizar una fiesta por cualquier razón en particular, la segunda se podría decir que era lo contrario, de personalidad introvertida, con afecto por toda clase de animales, la tercera era alguien con una extraña afición e interés excesivo por la moda, la cuarta creo que era alguien con amor al deporte o acrobacias, no preste mucha a tención a eso, no obstante, quien me llamo la atención fue su última mención, Twilight Sparkle, aunque anteriormente ya me hicieron mención de ella, no le tome la atención suficiente puesto que no me dieron la información que me dio esta pony, una unicornio con amplio conocimiento sobre este mundo, quien era dueña de la biblioteca a la que entre el otro día, sin mencionar sus habilidades mágicas, alguien así quizá pueda tener alguna clase de conocimiento sobre portales dimensionales o algo por el estilo.

—supongo que es todo de momento, tengo que terminar la cosecha de la granja. —volvió a hablar, esta vez a manera de despedida.

—intenta no meterte en problemas al salir de aquí. —hable de manera cortante.

—entiendo, por cierto, me gustaría presentarte al resto de mis amigas personalmente ¿puedo? —por la manera en la que las describió anteriormente, son amigas muy cercanas, por lo que negarme podría verse de manera negativa en este caso.

—no tengo objeción con ello.

—bien, volveré mañana, mandare una señal, creo que podrás verla si miras al cielo en dirección a Ponyville. —con esto último, Applejack tomo la canasta vacía y se fue en dirección al pueblo.

Una vez la perdí de vista, me levanté con dos objetivos en mente, el primero sería escoltar a Applejack a los límites para asegurarme que no le pasara nada, para el segundo tenía que encontrar a un lobo de madera… tenía que aclarar ciertas dudas.

* * *

 **Ya volví, o al menos por ahora.**

 **¿Por qué tarde tanto en subir otro capítulo?**

 **Primero: los que leyeron las notas del autor, sabrán que no vi la serie por completo en su totalidad, por lo que intentar hacer un capitulo nuevo sin sacar información de los eventos que siguen es algo complicado.**

 **Segundo: durante el tiempo que estuve ausente… digamos que se acumularon algunas cosas (estudios y problemas con la familia) eso sumado al trabajo de medio tiempo que tengo, me deja algo corto para escribir o sacar algún capitulo nuevo.**

 **Tercero: este Fic es, un hobbie al cual rara vez le suelo dar tanta atención, por lo que no puedo prometer capítulos nuevos de manera seguida.**

 **Con esto dicho o aclarado me despido de ustedes por ahora.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
